Slaughterhouse: The 196th Hunger Games
by fraust
Summary: Twenty-four tributes have been reaped for the 196th Hunger Games. But only one will survive the arena and the horror, murder, and betrayal that comes with it. Who will it be? Read to find out. THE GAMES HAVE BEGUN! Please review!
1. Final Tribute List

**A/N: Just updated the tribute list again.**

**All of these tributes are great!**

**Thanks to everyone that submitted a tribute! You're all awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Tribute List<strong>

**District 1**

Boy: Cryme Renn-13 _Gamemaker Allie_

Girl: Aeron Silversmith-16 _PrincessLily7777_

**District 2**

Boy: Jade Almodine-18 _Kizziefoshnizzie_

Girl: Onyx Marxx-18 _Gamemaker Allie_

**District 3**

Boy: Clue Tedder-18 _Tove Deux_

Girl: Jennifer Anderson-17 _MaxWriter452_

**District 4**

Boy: Leo Vant-17 _ArchitaBlack_

Girl: Katelynn O'Soren-13 _B Symphony_

**District 5**

Boy: Llewellyn White-15 _RhiannaNekozawa_

Girl: Cleo Belmark-13 _starkyo_

**District 6**

Boy: Domitian Nex-18 _Frostbiter_

Girl: Callarie "Calla" Morones-16 _ForeverMore909_

**District 7**

Boy: Corbin Arwin-17_radio-dammit_

Girl: Loren Wriley-16 _givingupthegun_

**District 8**

Boy: Ford Trenner-17 _B Symphony_

Girl: Laurath Cavenson-13_squirrelflightbc_

**District 9**

Boy: Dust Leone-16 _WolfRida_

Girl: Juliet Noelle McCormick-15 ½ _TheWorldsFictionalNightmare_

**District 10**

Boy: Xavier Latex-13 _IloveBlueMonkeys_

Girl: Hellan Codrich-15 _Tove Deux_

**District 11**

Boy: Toby Pulse-15 _Frostbiter_

Girl: Lilac Farnham-13 _the epic bookworm_

**District 12**

Boy: Everit Spadiks-17_Raramae47_

Girl: Brooke Evelyn-18 _lanamere_


	2. District One Reapings

**A/N: This is my first reaping, so please tell if it's good or not. If it sucks, I'm sorry. I'm kind of not good at reapings.**

**I should have another reaping out by tomorrow if I'm lucky, at Wednesday at the latest.**

**By the way, there's a (slightly modified) quote from _The Hunger Games_ in here. See if you can find it!**

* * *

><p><strong>District One Reapings<strong>

**Aeron Silversmith-District One**

I hate Reaping Day. That may sound odd, coming from me, a District One girl. But I'm not like the others. I'm not a heartless killer. In fact, I'm not a killer at all, which is probably why I have no friends.

The mayor finally finishes the history of Panem. As he steps back, the District One escort, Plumeria Enix, flounces forward to the podium, as cheerful as ever.

"District One! I present you your girl tribute…" the green haired escort screams as she puts her hand into the glass ball and draws out a slip of paper. Everyone in the crowd cheers, except for me. Plumeria pauses for a moment, trying to build up the suspense. Then, she screams out, "Aeron Silversmith!"

The crowd is silent. Everyone watches as I make my way through the crowd. Finally, I step up to the stage.

"How darling!" Plumeria gushes as I walk up to her. "Are there any volunteers?"

No one steps up to volunteer. That's not surprising, considering that everyone hates me.

"Well, let's give a round of applause to Aeron!" shouts Plumeria when she sees that no volunteers are forthcoming.

No one claps.

* * *

><p><strong>Cryme Renn-District One<strong>

I watch in silence as the escort slips her hand into the boys' glass ball. She picks up a slip from the top of the pile. Then, with a loud clear voice, she announces, "Cryme Renn."

I take my time getting to stage. As I step up beside Aeron, Plumeria asks for volunteers. A few people rush toward the stage, not wanting to miss out on the chance to kill Aeron. A tough looking seventeen year old steps up.

"I volunteer," he says.

"I decline your request," I say loudly.

He scowls at me, and then trudges back to his section.

The mayor then begins the treason treaty thing. I'm not paying attention. I'm staring at Aeron, wondering how to kill her. We'll see how high and mighty she is when she's faced with life and death.


	3. District Two Reapings

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday! I was really busy.**

**Anyway, here's the District 2 Reapings! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>District Two Reapings<strong>

**Onyx Marxx-District Two**

"Are you going to volunteer this year?" my friend Chrysler asks as we push our way through the crowds toward the eighteens' section.

I shrug, trying to look nonchalant.

"Well, you should," says Chrysler. "You would kick ass."

I'm about to reply, but then the clock strikes 9:15 and the mayor steps up to the podium. The crowd quiets down, and the mayor begins his history speech. Halfway through the mayor's speech, I begin to stretch my arms and legs, warming up for the ten yard dash to the stage.

The mayor finally finishes, and the escort, some red haired dude called Jupiter, steps up and pulls a name out of the glass ball. He turns it over and reads it.

"Julia Morn." He calls out. A fifteen year old girl steps out of the crowd, making her way toward the platform.

"Are there any volunteers?" asks Jupiter as Julia steps up, and suddenly half of the eighteens' section is surging forward toward the stage. I push my way to the front of the crowd, dislocating a couple shoulders as I do so, and leap forward, landing right by Jupiter's feet.

"How wonderful," Jupiter says, taking a step backward. "What's your name?"

"Onyx Marxx," I say.

"Well, let's give Onyx a round of applause," shouts Jupiter. Everyone in the square claps politely, the way you do when someone you don't like very much is chosen as a tribute.

I spot Chrysler in the crowd and grin at her. It's time to kick some ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade Almodine-District Two<strong>

After the applause dies down, Jupiter steps forward and grabs a slip of paper from the boys' glass ball and reads it.

"Jade Almodine," he announces. The crowd immediately parts in front of me as I walk towards the stage.

As I step up beside Onyx, Jupiter asks for volunteers. I glare at the crowd, daring them to volunteer. An eighteen steps up to the platform, but before he can give Jupiter his name, I punch him in the jaw, and he topples to the ground. A swarm of Peacekeepers surround me and handcuff me as he's rushed out on a stretcher. Meanwhile, the mayor, who doesn't seem too surprised about this turn of events, steps back up to the podium and starts reading the Treaty of Treason. As he reads, I turn back to the crowd and glare at them. When I win the Games, they'll all be sorry.


	4. District Three Reapings

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I've been really busy lately. Anyway, I'm going to upload the District 4 Reapings in a few minutes.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>District Three Reapings<strong>

**Clue Tedder-District Three**

Dante, the District Three escort, reaches into his glass ball and picks out a slip of paper. "Jennifer Anderson." he calls out.

A towering redheaded girl steps out from the seventeen section and climbs up to the stage. She looks totally pissed. The escort asks for volunteers, but no one steps up. Dante shrugs, looking unsurprised.

"Well, let's move on to our boy tribute. District Three, I present you…" he pauses for a moment to draw out a slip of paper from the boys' ball. "…Clue Tedder!"

I try to push my way through the huge wall of eighteens. It takes some time to get to the stage because I'm probably the shortest kid in the district. I step up to the stage, right next to Jennifer. She's at least a foot and a half taller than me.

Dante asks for volunteers, but no one steps up for me either. I don't really care. I'm gonna win these Games and show everyone that I'm not the piece of shit they all think I am. The Capitol had better watch out, because here I come.

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Anderson-District Three<strong>

I manage to make my way into my room in the Justice Building before falling apart. With a scream of rage, I kick the plush velvet sofa, stubbing my toe in the process. I scream again, and grab a chair, throwing it against the wall. A leg snaps off. I grab another one and slam it against the floor, causing its back to snap off. The Peacekeepers must be wondering what the hell is going on up here.

Finally, I collapse on the floor, completely exhausted. Instead of feeling angry, I just feel hollow now. I'm so absorbed in my sorrow that I don't notice my parents when they quietly walk in.

I look up and see my mother and father sadly staring at me. Without a word, I crawl over to them, and hold their hands. My mother gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. My father looks like he's about to break apart into a million pieces.

And that's how we spend the rest of the hour in the Justice Building, linked together in a human chain. Then the Peacekeepers finally come and march me down to the train station.

As I step onto the train, I turn to look at the towering smokestacks of District Three for one last time. Then the doors slide shut, and the train speeds out of District Three. I'm feeling fairly sure that I won't be coming back.


	5. District Four Reapings

**A/N: This might be my last reaping for a couple of days. I know it's short, but I'm not very good at reapings. Anyway, here's the District 4 reapings.**

* * *

><p><strong>District Four Reapings<strong>

**Leo Vant-District Four**

It takes an hour to walk from my house to the Town Square. I silently curse the designers of District Four with each step I take. By the time I finally get to the square, all of the good spots near the front of the crowd will be gone.

I've just signed in and pushed my way through the crowd toward my section when the clock strikes 9:45 and mayor steps up and starts his stupid history lecture. During this time, I'm silently staring at the glass ball with the boys' names in it. I hope I'm lucky enough to get reaped this year, because there's no way I can push my way through the horde of volunteers up front.

The mayor finally finishes his speech and the escort, a bubbly young lady named Dahlia Kryte, bounces up to the podium. She reaches into the glass ball and draws out a name. I watch anxiously, hoping that the slip isn't Asha's.

"District Four! I present you your girl tribute…" she squeaks. "…Katelynn O'Soren!"

A tall thirteen year old pushes her way through the crowd and climbs onstage. Dahlia asks for volunteers, but the girl refuses them.

Dahlia then steps forward and picks a name from the boys' ball. She reads it and announces, "Leo Vant!"

* * *

><p><strong>Katelynn O'Soren-District Four<strong>

A boy from the seventeen section steps up to the stage as Dahlia announces his name. Dahlia then asks for volunteers, and a burly eighteen year old takes a flying leap onto stage.

"I volunteer!" he shouts.

"No thank you," Leo replies.

The volunteer sneers. "I volunteer," he repeats.

Leo stares at him. The volunteer stares back. It goes on like this for five minutes, until the eighteen year old finally blinks. He swears and steps back down into the crowd.

The mayor steps back up starts the Treaty of Treason speech. I observe him while fingering my token, the shark tooth in my pocket, the tooth that ripped my mother and brother into shreds. _I'm going to win this for you two_, I promise myself.


	6. District Five Reapings

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a week! I had a LOT of homework and three tests. I might be busy for the rest of this week, but I might have a chapter in by the weekend. By the way, here's the District Five Reapings. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>District Five Reapings<strong>

**Cleo Belmark-District Five**

"…and Mason Nymer." The mayor finishes reading from the list of about fifteen victors, and the District Five escort, Vespasia, steps up to the glass balls.

The entire district watches in ominous silence as the escort draws out a slip of paper from the girls' glass ball.

"District Five! Please welcome your girl tribute…" she calls out. "…Cleo Belmark!"

_Me? Did she mean me?_ I look around, hoping that my ears have deceived me.

Unfortunately, it appears that my ears are right, because the crowd in front of me has parted, and everyone is staring at me, waiting for me to climb onto the stage.

_Crap…_I think as I step up to die. Maybe I shouldn't have signed up for that much tesserae. Oh, whatever. Screw the Capitol. Screw the Hunger Games. Screw the rest of Panem. I'm going to come back home from the Games, no matter what.

I turn my attention back to Vespasia.

"And now for your boy tribute!" she shouts. She grabs a paper from the boys' ball. "Please welcome…"

* * *

><p><strong>Llewellyn White-District Five<strong>

"…Llewellyn White!" Vespasia announces.

The crowd makes way for me as I walk up to the stage. It all feels so unreal. I've never dreamed that I would ever be in this situation.

By the time I've stepped up to the stage, the sorrow has begun to set in. A single tear runs down my cheek as I look over my family and the rest of District Five for the last time. I don't really care. I'm not going to last very long in these games anyway.

I briefly consider diving headfirst off of the stage, into the crowd, just to show the Capitol that they don't own me. Unfortunately, they do. If I kill myself, they'll surely punish my family too. And I can't let that happen.

I hear the mayor reading the Treaty of Treason, and I think about Cleo. Maybe I can make her an ally. I glance over to see her glaring at me with a look of utter disgust on her face.

Okay, never mind.


	7. District Six Reapings

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a week! I had a lot of homework this week. If I'm lucky, I might have a new chapter out by around this time next week.**

**I'm feeling like I'm repeating myself with these reapings, so please tell me if I'm boring you to death. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>District Six Reapings<strong>

**Callarie Morones-District Six**

The sky is unusually dark and cloudy as the mayor finishes the speech and the escort, Hayley Rhine, steps up to choose the girl tribute. She reaches into the glass ball, plunges her hand to the bottom of the pile, and pulls out a name.

She smoothes it out, reads it, and then calls out, "District Six! Your girl tribute this year is… Callarie Morones!"

No…there must be a mistake. I've only got five entries in there! How did I get picked out of that huge pile of thousands of names?

Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm going into the games and that's that. I try to wipe my face clean of emotion as I make my way through the crowd.

"Let's give our newest tribute a round of applause!" chirps Hayley, and I hear some scattered applause around the square.

"And now, please welcome our boy tribute…"

* * *

><p><strong>Domitian Nex-District Six<strong>

"…Domitian Nex!" announces Hayley.

It's a short walk to the stage, and in no time I'm standing up there, waiting to be sent away to my death.

"Why don't we give another round of applause for both of these wonderful tributes!" exclaims Hayley.

Just as she finishes saying that, I hear a loud rumble and look around. What is it? Has someone arrived to rescue us? I soon get my answer. Torrents of rain pour down from the heavens, and in no time the entire district is soaked.

Hayley yelps and stumbles backwards, landing on her butt, and knocking over the boys' glass ball in the process. The four victors onstage look amused, or as amused as a group of morphling addicted vegetables can look.

On the other hand, the mayor looks annoyed and worried, since right now our district is the joke of Panem.

I manage to crack a grin, but I quickly realize that it'll probably be my last. Oh, whatever. I might as well have the time of my life during the few days I have left.


	8. District Seven Reapings

**A/N: Just finished my homework! :) Here's the District Seven Reapings. Hope you like it! Please review!**

**I should have the District Eight Reapings out soon, I have a late start on Monday. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>District Seven Reapings<strong>

**Corbin Arwin-District Seven**

Everyone in the town square is quiet today. How could anyone feel like talking when they could be sent to their death at any moment? Even the racketeers are silent as the fair haired escort draws out a name from the girls' ball.

"Loren Wriley," she reads out.

A tiny girl steps out from the sixteen year old section. I don't recognize her; she's not in my logging division.

The escort then asks for volunteers, but when no one steps up, she shrugs and moves on to the boys' glass ball.

"District Seven, please welcome this year's boy tribute…Corbin Arwin." She says as she picks out a name and reads it.

"Fuck you," I swear as the reality of the situation hits me. Unfortunately, because the square is completely silent, everyone in the district can probably hear me. Whatever, the Peacekeepers can't punish my family for this…because they're all dead.

I make my way up to the stage from the thirteen's' section. Technically, I'm supposed to be with the seventeen year olds, but everyone is too scared of me to tell on me. But I'll be dead soon…and everything I've been building up for the past seven years will be crashing down.

* * *

><p><strong>Loren Wriley-District Seven<strong>

I remember my brother and sister, Flint and Ali. All my life, they've been trying to protect me. And now I've failed them, by being drawn into the one thing that they couldn't defend me against.

After the anthem is over, the Peacekeepers herd us into the Justice building and into a huge, ornately adorned room. This is where I'll say my goodbyes to my family and friends.

The first people to visit me are Flint and Ali. I was expecting some sad, teary goodbye scene, but obviously this is not the case.

Flint, grabs me looking angry and stern. I've never seen him so mad. "You can fight. You can kill. You have to win this and come home."

"But what if I can't? How can I stand up to the Careers?" I ask.

"This isn't about fighting, it's about strategy." Ali interjects. "Outsmart them. Pretend to be weak and kill them at the last moment."

"That's being way too overused," I reply. "Ever since Mason won her Games, every wannabe in Panem has been trying to pull that off. The Careers will be expecting it."

"Just figure something out," my brother snarls. "If you die, we'll kill you."

_No shit_, I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me!**


	9. District Eight Reapings

**A/N: Here's the District Eight Reapings. I hope you all like them!**

**By the way, I might be busy this week, so the District Nine Reapings should be out by next Sunday.**

* * *

><p><strong>District Eight Reapings<strong>

**Ford Trenner-District Eight**

I don't get why everyone in my district is so afraid of Reapings. They should enjoy getting a chance to be able to legally murder other people. They should enjoy the chance to be able to slit someone's throat…to smell the sweet tangy scent of blood flowing into the ground. They should be thankful that they get a chance to kill, to revel in the glory of blood and gore. But because my district is pretty screwed up, they think that getting reaped is the equivalent of a death sentence.

I watch as the escort with shiny green hair makes her way to the podium after the mayor finishes his speech. I wonder what it would feel like to strangle her, to crush all of the bones, muscle, and blood in her neck into a lumpy blob of gore stained flesh. Still, I contain my homicidal urges long enough to watch her pick the girl tribute.

"District Eight! This year's girl tribute will be Laurath Cavenson." She shouts.

"No!" I hear a girl shout. A girl climbs onto the stage, unsuccessfully trying to throw off another girl who looks exactly like her.

The Peacekeepers finally intervene and drag the girl's twin off of her.

"How wonderful!" the escort gushes, seemingly oblivious of what just happened. "Now it's time for our boy tribute. District Eight, I present you…Ford Trenner."

_That's me_, I think. I'll be going into the Hunger Games with that girl onstage.

I wonder what it would feel like to kill her…to crush her skull until her brains run onto the ground…or maybe to rip her heart out.

* * *

><p><strong>Laurath Cavenson-District Eight<strong>

I watch as the curly haired boy steps onto the stage. He's short and small, but he looks even scarier than even the toughest career. _It's his eyes_, I realize. They're the eyes of a madman. He looks like some bloodthirsty psychopath murderer.

As the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason, I observe him. His hands are clenched into fists, but instead of looking terrified or angry, he looks excited, excited to kill. I immediately decide to stay a safe distance away from him. Even though it's illegal to kill another tribute before the games begin, I don't think he knows or cares.

The mayor finally finishes, and we shake hands. His hands nearly crush mine in an iron grip. The anthem finishes, and we're sent into the Justice Building to say goodbye. It breaks my heart, remembering how I signed up for tesserae even though my parents forbade me. I should have listened to them. But now it's too late. I'm going to be sent into the Hunger Games with a psycho for a district partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN: Sorry for not replying to your reviews, I've been really busy. But because I'm done with my homework now, I'm going to try to start replying.**

**RhiannaNekozawa: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**

**starglow13: I'm glad you like it! **

**Gamemaker Allie: Thanks for submitting Onyx and Cryme!**

**starkyo: Sorry, but Domitian's a bloodbath. :( Thanks for reviewing anyway! **

**xXLilyPadzXx: **lol, I wanted some pre-game tension.** **

**the epic bookworm: I'm glad you like Jade and Onyx. The credit goes to **Gamemaker Allie and Kizziefoshnizzie.****

**Tove Deux: Thanks for reviewing! I'll make sure Hellan sings "Always look on the bright side of life" at the interviews.**

**ForeverMore909: Thanks for the advice! I hope my newer chapters are better! **

**radio-dammit: Corbin is awesome! Thanks for submitting him!**


	10. District Nine Reapings

**A/N: Done with District Nine!**

**Three-quarters of the way through Reapings! :)**

**By the way, I just realized that none of the tributes are 14. lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>District Nine Reapings<strong>

**Juliet Noelle McCormick-District Nine**

The new District Nine escort, Ian Finite, bounces forward as the mayor finishes his speech. He seems way too cheerful for some guy stuck with District Nine in the Hunger Games. But since he just got promoted up from District Twelve, I suppose he has a right to be happy.

After Ian finishes his speech about how glad he is to be here, he steps up next to the glass ball and sticks his hand in. He tosses a couple of slips of paper around before finally grabbing one in the middle of the pile.

"District Nine, please welcome your girl tribute…" he pauses for a moment as he reads the unlucky name on the paper. I'm silently praying that it's not me when the shouts out, "Juliet Noelle McCormick!"

The whole square is silent as I walk up to the stage. I manage to keep my face clean of emotion. I can't show weakness. I can't be like Willow. I have to make it out of the arena alive; I have to come home, to prove Danielle and Ella wrong. I'll show them who the runt is when I'm living in the Victors' Village and they're starving in the streets.

But first I'll have to find a way to survive; I'll need to find some way avenge Willow. And that means I'll have to hide my emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Dust Leone-District Nine<strong>

I watch as Juliet steps up onto the stage. Ian asks for a round of applause, as usual. Also as usual, no one claps, except for the drunken, drooling victor sitting next to the escort.

Ian shrugs and moves on to the boys' glass ball. "And your boy tribute is…" he drawls. "…Dust Leone."

_What?_ I think. I feel rage welling up inside of me. I suppress it, though. I can't afford to show my emotions if I want to win the Hunger Games. And so I manage to keep my thoughts of tearing apart every single person in the Capitol to myself as I step onto the stage. But that doesn't do anything to lessen my hatred for them.

Ian asks for another round of applause, and the drunken victor claps again. The mayor steps back up to read the Treaty of Treason.

I manage to keep a straight face throughout the Treaty of Treason, the anthem, all of the way to the train station, and onto the train.

Then the train doors close, and the train pulls out of the station and speeds off, sending me towards my death.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review and tell me!**


	11. District Ten Reapings

**A/N: I'm already done with all of the Reapings and the train and chariot rides. :) I'll upload one chapter every day this week.**

**Sorry if this is boring, I was in a rush to finish the Reapings.**

**By the way, what's the maximum amount of tesserae someone can sign up for? **

* * *

><p><strong>District Ten Reapings<strong>

**Hellan Codrich-District Ten**

The town is silent today. Even the birds have stopped chirping, as if anticipating the horror of today's events. Today is the day of the Reaping, the most feared event in District Ten. Today is the day where two teenagers will be sent off to die. Not even having the day off is worth it.

No one talks as the children begin trickling into the town square and signing in. The mayor and escort are talking in low voices onstage.

Then, the clock strikes twelve. The Reapings have begun.

After the mayor finishes the history of Panem, the District Ten escort steps up to the podium. She looks completely ridiculous, with her bright blue hair and lipstick.

"District Ten! I'm honored to be here today…" the escort says. She doesn't look like she means it.

"As you all know, today is the day where we choose our two tributes for the Hunger Games. So, without further ado, let's choose our girl tribute!"

The whole square is silent. No one makes a sound as the escort slips her hand into the glass ball. Then, she draws out a name.

"Hellan Codrich," she reads. Everyone around me immediately turns to stare at me. I pretend not to notice as I make my way through the crowd, and up onto the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier Latex-District Ten<strong>

I watch as the girl steps up to the stage. She looks small and weak. I hope she dies horribly. Maybe someone will gut her and pull out her intestines…that would be cool.

Then the escort puts her hand into the boys' ball and pulls out another name. "And your boy tribute is…" she announces. "Xavier Latex!"

I look around, confused. She can't mean me! I'm too good for the Hunger Games. I could probably beat the shit out of all of the other tributes with both hands tied behind my back. Then I'll rip out their eyeballs and sauté their brains for breakfast. I find myself looking forward to that.

I stride up to the stage, full of confidence. Winning these Games will be a piece of cake.

The mayor then comes back to the podium and starts reading the Treaty of Treason. As he reads, I find myself trembling. But it's from excitement, not from fear. I'm going to win these games…Everyone else had better watch out.


	12. District Eleven Reapings

**A/N: Hi! **

**These are the District Eleven Reapings. I hope you like them!**

**Sorry if Toby is boring, he's a bloodbath.**

**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

><p><strong>District Eleven Reapings<strong>

**Toby Pulse-District Eleven**

Even though it's Reaping Day today, I still have to get up early. I happen to live in one of the outlying fields of District Eleven, and it takes quite a while to walk to the town square. My parents and brother are already gone by the time I've eaten breakfast, washed my face, and changed into some decent clothes.

I hurry outside, and spot Hull leaning against a tree, waiting for me. "You're late," he says as I approach him.

"I know, I couldn't decide which shirt to wear," I reply.

He sighs. Hull couldn't care less about his appearance. "Let's go, then," he says. "I'll race you there."

**. . .**

One aching hour later, we finally reach the square and sign in. As soon as we find a place to stand in the fifteen year olds' section, the mayor starts reading the required speeches and other stuff.

As soon as he finishes, our district escort, a young man with spiky green hair, steps up. He reaches into the glass ball and pulls out a name.

"District Eleven! This year's girl tribute will be…"

* * *

><p><strong>Lilac Farnham-District Eleven<strong>

"…Lilac Farnham!" the escort announces.

_No!_ I think. But I stay calm as I walk up to the stage.

How am I going to survive in the Hunger Games? I can't fight. I can't kill. But I'll have to figure out some way to come home, to come back to my parents, to Charissa and Bud.

But then I notice a flock of birds flying overhead, and suddenly I find my answer.

I'll use traps. I've caught plenty of groosling before. Catching a person shouldn't be too hard.

_Yeah, like six feet of rope would catch a 200 pound creep with a sword,_ my realistic side thinks. But I manage to silence my negative side for now.

My thoughts are interrupted when the escort reaches into the boys' glass ball and picks a name.

"And your boy tribute will be Toby Pulse!"

A tall, lanky looking boy steps up next to me. The escort asks for another round of applause. But as usual, no one claps. At least the people in my district have a sense of decency.


	13. District Twelve Reapings

**A/N: Finally done with reapings! I should have train rides out by tomorrow.**

****I'm sorry if I made any mistakes, t**his is my last Reaping, and I was in a rush to finish it.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>District Twelve Reapings<strong>

**Everit Spadiks-District Twelve **

The Seam is bustling as I slip out of my house. Normally, at this time, everyone would be down in the mines or at school. But today isn't a normal day. Today is the day of the Reaping, the day I head off to die. My father told me that if I don't volunteer today, he'll disown me and send me off to the community home. It's kind of a lose-lose situation.

Still, I've got a slim chance of winning, a slim chance of getting enough money to pay for the medicine for Astra. Even though I'd rather not die at the hands of some sick Career, which will most likely happen, I have try, for her.

Finally, the mayor finishes his speech, and the escort steps up. She gives this huge speech about how happy she is to be here, which she probably doesn't mean. My throat is suddenly dry, and my palms are sweaty. I'm starting to have second thoughts about volunteering. What was I thinking? I'm going to get butchered the minute I step into the arena.

Maybe I should just ditch the plan. Maybe I should run home as soon as the Reapings are over and prepare to hit the streets. But then I remember Astra, so sick that she can't come to the Reapings, and I know that I'll have to volunteer. Who else can help her?

The escort grabs a name out of the girls' ball. The entire district is silent, waiting to hear the name of the girl who will die in a week.

"Your girl tribute is…" she reads. "…Brooke Evelyn."

* * *

><p><strong>Brooke Evelyn-District Twelve<strong>

Unfortunately, it's a short walk to the stage. Within seconds, I'm standing on the stage, watching as the escort picks a name out of the boys' glass ball.

"District Twelve, your boy tribute is…" she says. "…Everit Spadiks!"

Everyone is quiet as a tall seventeen year old walks up to the stage. I examine him. He's strong and sturdy, but I could kill him easily. In fact, I could kill anyone easily. But I'll kill him first.

Then the mayor's back at the podium, reading the Treaty of Treason, but I'm barely paying attention. I'm thinking about how I'm going to win these games. I'll be the first District Twelve girl to win the Hunger Games in over a hundred years.

It's time to kick some ass.


	14. Train Rides

**A/N: This is my longest chapter so far, at 1,072 words. I know that it's still pretty short, but I was in a hurry to write it.**

**It looks a lot longer on Microsoft Word, but that's probably because I double space everything. MLA format makes everything look longer. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Train Rides<strong>

**Jade Almodine-District Two**

It's a two hour train ride from our district to the Capitol, so Jupiter doesn't even bother showing Onyx and I to our rooms. He just takes us to a train car with a huge TV in it, where we can watch the other Reapings live. We watch as a tough-looking guy steps up from District Seven. A sullen kid emerges from the crowd in Nine. A quiet girl takes the stage in Six.

Just after a huge boy is reaped in District Twelve, car suddenly goes dark. I jump up in alarm, wondering what could have happened. Was there a power outage? No, the lights are on and the TV's still working.

Then, I feel like an idiot when I realize that we must have entered the tunnel that goes through the mountains and into the Capitol. I blush as I sit down, and Onyx laughs.

"When are we having lunch?" I ask Jupiter, desperately trying to change the subject.

He shrugs. "You'll have it in the Remake Center. That's all that I know." Nobody speaks after that.

After what seems like hours of awkward silence, the car is suddenly flooded with bright light, and the train starts to slow down. I manage to resist the urge to jump up and run to the windows as the train pulls into the Capitol. _I'm not going to make a fool of myself again_, I promise myself.

"Follow me," Jupiter says as he stands up and walks out of the car. Onyx and I follow him. But just as we're stepping off of the train, I trip on the bottom step and plant my face into the ground_. So much for that promise_, I think as I pick myself up.

* * *

><p><strong>Llewellyn White-District Five<strong>

As the train pulls out of District Five, Vespasia takes me to my room. It's huge, filled with ornately carved furniture and dressers full of fine clothes. The bathroom's even bigger than my room back home. But I don't bother checking any of these things out. Instead, I lie down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I feel like crying, but I'm just too tired. So I just lie on the bed, doing nothing. And slowly, my eyelids begin to drop lower and lower…

"Llewellyn! It's time for dinner!" Vespasia calls.

I slowly sit up and rub my eyes. What time is it? According to the clock on the wall, it's almost six o' clock. I stand up and walk outside of my room and see Vespasia waiting for me.

"Follow me," she says, and walks off, presumably towards the car where dinner will be served. I have to jog to catch up to her. I never knew that someone could run so fast in high heels.

**. . .**

At the center of the dinner car is a long wood table, carved with elegant designs. There are places set for five people. Only two of them are occupied; Cleo is sitting on one side, while her mentor, Mason, is sitting across from her.

I sit down next to Cleo. My mentor, Adrian Blackburn, is nowhere to be seen. He's probably drunk and passed out somewhere. It doesn't matter, though. I'll probably die before he can get me any sponsors.

I try to focus on more pleasant things, like the dinner laid out for us. Baskets of buttered bread, barbecued ribs, mashed potatoes drowned with gravy…there's enough food on this table to feed my family for a week. I help myself to a little bit of everything, eating with reckless abandon. Since I have only a week to live, I might as well enjoy it. By the time the meal is over, I'm stuffed.

Unfortunately, this is the time at which Adrian decides to show up. "Dinner," he moans gleefully as he dives onto the table. Dishes break, food flies everywhere, and the four of us are splattered with leftovers.

Vespasia swears, Mason chuckles, Cleo groans, and I sigh. I'll never get anywhere with this guy. But I guess it doesn't matter, since I'll probably be killed almost immediately.

Ah, whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Laurath Cavenson-District Eight<strong>

I wake up with a start. I must have fallen asleep. I remember bits and pieces of what happened. Saying goodbye to my family, boarding the train as the cameras filmed us, being led to my room by the escort…was it just a nightmare? I look around and see that I'm in a train car, surrounded by elegant furniture that must have cost a fortune to make. Unfortunately, it appears as if this isn't a dream.

According to the clock on the wall, it's 11:42. We must be nearing the Capitol; our District is only half a day away from there.

I stand up and walk to the door. It's unlocked, so I walk out, down several corridors, and into a room with a huge TV in it. No one's in it, but the television is still on, showing the recaps of today's Reapings. Right now, it's showing the boy from District Two beat up another guy in slow motion. I can hear commentators doing a detailed analysis of what may have caused the boy to snap, along with plenty of other Capitol garbage. I would turn the TV off, but I can't find the remote, so I get up and walk into the corridor, back towards my room.

Just then, I hear something and freeze immediately. What is it? Then I hear the noise again. It's a footstep. Someone is trying, and failing, to sneak up on me. I turn around and find myself face to face with Ford.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask, trying not to sound scared.

He doesn't say anything. Instead, he just holds up something big and heavy-looking. Then he grins. He's scaring the shit out of me. In fact, he may be the scariest thing that I've ever seen.

I turn and run towards my room, screaming my head off, but Ford must have been expecting that. He trips me and I fall to the floor. Ford raises the object, which appears to be a lamp, preparing to bring it down on my skull. I scream as loudly as I can, hoping that someone will rescue me. But no one comes. _This is a stupid way to die_, I think as he brings the lamp down towards my head.

Then his weapon crashes into my forehead and I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry, Laurath is still alive...I think.**


	15. Chariot Rides

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating. I've had a lot of homework and a bunch of tests during the past month. In fact, this chapter was probably the hardest for me to write so far. I had to rewrite it three times over the past few weeks, and it's still pretty short. :(**

**I still hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chariot Rides<strong>

_**The Districts:**_

**District One-**Luxuries

**District Two-**Masonry/Quarries

**District Three-**Technology/Electronics

**District Four-**Fishing

**District Five-**Metalworking/Mining

**District Six-**Medicine

**District Seven-**Lumber

**District Eight-**Textiles

**District Nine-**Petroleum/Plastics

**District Ten-**Livestock

**District Eleven-**Agriculture

**District Twelve-**Coal

* * *

><p><strong>Aeron Silversmith-District One<strong>

Unfortunately my stylist is a complete idiot.

My stylist, some weirdo called Cassius, has decided to cover my entire body in diamonds and other precious gems for the opening ceremony. It sounds like a nice idea, but in reality, it looks like I have some sort of contagious skin disease. And the glue that holds the gemstones in place is horribly itchy. A skilled stylist could have pulled this stunt off, but this guy is far from competent. I have no idea how such a buffoon could have ended up with District One.

As Cryme and I step onto our chariots, Cassius examines us for one last time and nods in approval. "They're going to love you two!" he says.

Somehow, I doubt that.

But there's no more time for me to consider my predicament, because then the gates of the Remake Center are swinging open and our chariot is pulled into the city.

All I can do is to stand in silence and hope that the whole crowd has suddenly gone blind. Unfortunately, that doesn't happen. Instead, the crowd screams in disgust and horror as they behold our grotesque, gem covered bodies.

As I expected, the first reaction we get from the crowd is shock: how could such a fool have become a District One stylist? Then the jeering and taunting begins. But I pretend not to notice. Instead, I stand serenely as the crowd yells obscenities at Cryme and me.

I make a silent promise to myself as I'm pelted with curses to never trust Cassius again…if the crowd doesn't kill me first.

* * *

><p><strong>Dust Leone-District Nine<strong>

Fortunately, my stylist isn't as stupid as he looks.

My stylist, a guy named Strato, looks pretty stupid with his pale blue skin and scale shaped tattoos. His hair, which has been cut, shaved, and styled to resemble a huge white horn, doesn't make him look much smarter. Still, he's managed to come up with a costume that probably won't kill me.

For the opening ceremonies, Strato has designed me a suit made out of interlocking pieces of hard black and white plastic. It actually looks fairly decent. The only problem with it is that whenever I move, it makes a weird screeching sound. While my costume's not exactly striking, it's better than the time a stylist covered her tributes in some sort of black muck. At least this probably won't infect me with some sort of mysterious neurotoxin.

Now, as I stand on the District Nine chariot with Juliet, waiting to be pulled out into the Capitol, I take the time to examine the other tributes. It's the first time that I've seen all of them up close. As usual, the Careers look huge, menacing, and ready to kill compared to the malnourished kids from other districts. Even the smallest Career is probably bigger and stronger than me.

Of course, most of the Careers have a significant weakness: they aren't very smart. And I plan to exploit that weakness to win these Games. It shouldn't be too hard-it looks like this year's Career pack has about three brain cells altogether. Spending almost all of your life lifting weights and beating people up probably has some significant side effects on your intelligence.

My plans for outsmarting the Career pack and blowing them up in various ways are put on hold when our chariot slowly pulls out of the Remake Center. For a second, I'm almost deafened by the cheers and applause of the crowd. "District Nine!" they shout again and again. It appears as if our sleek and shiny costumes have actually made an impression on this group of idiots. For the first time in years, I smile. My chances of being able to outsmart and blow up the Career pack in various ways have just gotten a lot bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Everit Spadiks-District Twelve<strong>

It's too bad that I can't wear flames for the opening ceremonies, but the Capitol's very strict about it. Any stylist who attempts to set his or her tributes on fire will be arrested and executed. The president claims that it's for safety measures, but everyone knows that it's all just a bunch of lies.

Instead, my stylist has given me a tiny, provocative, black miner's outfit to wear. It's pretty much a mining belt sewn on to a pair of boxer shorts. She's given this to all of the District Twelve tributes for the past ten years. At least the crowd won't be surprised when I make my debut.

But for the first time in a while, the crowd roars with delight as the District Twelve tributes are pulled into the Capitol. I'm fairly sure it's because I actually look good with my shirt off. _Maybe I should run around topless more often_, I think as the crowd chants "District Twelve!" and "Everit!"

It takes about half an hour for the chariots to roll through the Capitol and into the City Circle. While waiting in the Circle, we have to listen to the president, Artemidorus Snow, drone on about some garbage that no one really cares about anymore before we can finally enter the Training Center. But instead of listening to him, I casually observe the costumes of the other tributes.

**District One**-disgusting, gem covered skin

**District Two**-painted to look like marble statues

**District Three**-simple gray clothes covered in flashing lights

**District Four**-pants modified to resemble fish tails

**District Five**-covered in giant metal spikes

**District Six**-simple, red and white clothes

**District Seven**-wearing dark brown clothes, hair painted green

**District Eight**-elegant robes painted with gold designs

**District Nine**-sleek, plastic suits

**District Ten**-wearing dark leather clothing

**District Eleven**-overalls and flannel shirts

As I finish observing my competitors, the anthem begins to play, and our chariots circle one last time around the City Circle before disappearing, one by one, into the Training Center. _Less than a week before I die_, I think. The countdown has begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN: I'll be trying to start updating every Sunday again. Thanks for not flaming me. :)**


	16. Training: Day One

**A/N: I hope you all had a great week! Here's the first day of training.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or Patches O'Houlihan. (More on that later.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Training: Day One<strong>

**Callarie Morones-District Six**

When the Head Trainer finally releases us, there's a stampede of tributes trying to get to the knife fighting station. Instead of following them, I decide take a look at the other training stations. Fire starting...weightlifting...camouflage...and many more.

I wander around the room aimlessly for about half an hour before I finally come to a stop in front an empty station. A sign tells me that this is the archery station. The instructor, a woman with dark hair and gray eyes, is sitting there, stringing a bow.

When I walk up to her, she hands me the bow. "Do you know how to use a bow?" she asks. I shake my head. "No," I reply.

She sighs and stands up. Taking the bow from me, she goes into an hour-long lecture about how to properly hold a bow, how to draw back the string, and how to shoot. She then spends the next few hours covering the finer points of archery and demonstrating them to me, such as proper posture, how to string a bow, and the easiest way to carry a quiver.

I finally get to shoot for the first time after lunch. Under the trainer's supervision, I try my best to hit the various targets that she's set up for me. I manage to hit all of them every time I shoot, but I have yet to score a bull's-eye. The instructor isn't helping much. With each bull's-eye I miss, she becomes more irritated and exasperated until she's literally screaming at me.

"No, no, no, you're not holding it right!" she yells at me as I aim for a target. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" she shouts as I release the arrow, startling me so badly that I accidentally shift the bow to the right. The arrow streaks towards the adjacent target...and hits it in the center dead-on. This surprises her enough to shut her up. She narrows her eyes and walks up to the target, closely examining the arrow. Then she nods approvingly. "I think I have an plan..." she mutters.

**...**

Four hours of screaming and forty-two bull's-eyes later, she finally stops. "Nice job," she admits grudgingly, her voice hoarse. "Come back tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Corbin Arwin-District Seven<strong>

The sword fighting station appears to be deserted when I arrive. There's not a soul in sight, but I can see swords of varying shapes and sizes hang on the walls, all of them razor sharp. "Hello?" I call out tentatively, but no one answers. _That's odd_, I think as I walk up to a pair of lethal-looking swords. I reach out to grab them, but as soon as the tips of my fingers touch the hilts, something jabs me in the back—hard.

"Ow!" I yell as I stumble forward, nearly crashing into the swords. When I regain my balance, I spin around and find myself face to face with a wooden training spear. Then I see its wielder, a tall, well tanned man with fair hair hanging down to his shoulders. For some reason, he looks familiar.

"What is your name?" he asks me, in a low voice with a strange accent that I can't place.

"Corbin," I grumble, rubbing my back.

"The first rule of survival is to never let your guard down, _Corbin_," he says. "Unless if you have a death wish."

"I thought this place was deserted," I retort. "You just-" I'm cut off as he jabs his spear at me a second time. It hits me in the chest, and I stumble backward and fall.

"Never let your guard down," he repeats. "And by the way, the second rule of survival is to never assume that you're alone. Are all District Seven boys this stupid?"

I grit my teeth, holding back the urge to punch him. "I thought I was supposed to learn sword fighting here," I snarl.

He laughs and sets down his spear. "Very well. Let us begin."

Instead of pulling any of the swords off of the wall, he strolls over to a corner of the station and picks up a large bag filled with clunky looking objects. He walks back over, and sets the bag down about fifteen feet away from me with a metallic _thump_. "Are you ready?" he asks.

Even though I have no idea about what he's about to do, I nod. "Yes," I call back.

He smiles briefly, and then bends down and pulls something that looks suspiciously like a wrench out of his bag. With a flick of his wrist, he sends it flying at me. Before I can respond, the wrench hits me in the arm and bounces onto the ground.

"Ow!" I howl. "What the hell was that for?"

He smiles grimly. "If you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a sword."

"What the fuck? That doesn't even make sense," I shoot back while rubbing my arm.

Instead of replying, he throws another wrench at me. This time I'm ready, and I dive to the side, missing the wrench by inches.

"My dead grandfather could dodge better than that," he scoffs. "Are you sure you're ready?"

I clench my fists. There's no way I'll admit defeat to this guy. "Bring it on," I yell at him.

He responds with another wrench. And it goes like this for a while, with him lobbing wrenches at me and spouting out his "Rules of Survival" at random intervals. Most of the time, I can avoid his wrenches, but they occasionally nick me on the arm or leg, leaving behind painful purple bruises. When the bag is empty, he brings over more bags, all filled with various hard objects, and tosses them at me. Eventually, the floor becomes so cluttered that I have to watch my step every time I dodge his throws.

When he's finally emptied all of the bags, and my breaths are coming in ragged heaves, he pulls something out of his pocket. I crouch, preparing to dodge it, when I realize it's just a towel. He throws it at me, and it lands on my head.

"Go clean yourself up," he says. "Come back in an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>Cryme Renn-District One<strong>

We spend most of the training session walking around the room, looking for a tribute that shows talent. The results aren't very promising. It appears as if this year's batch of tributes are all a bunch of losers.

First, we tail the boy from Twelve, watching him from across the room as he throws axes at targets. He's strong and well-built, standing at over six feet tall, but it appears as if he doesn't like us very much. Every time we try to get closer to him, he keeps on moving away. So we throw that choice away.

Then, we stalk the boy from Eight. He's fairly strong and fast, but he keeps on talking to himself and stares at me with a weird look on his face when I try to talk to him. I don't doubt that I'll enjoy killing him.

After him, we decide to visit the boy from Nine. He's good with a spear, and appears to be fairly tough. Unfortunately, every time we get within a thirty foot radius of him, he glares at us, with evident hate in his eyes.

It goes on like this for hours, as we search for a tribute that shows a hint of talent. The girl from District Five, the boy from Three, the girl from Eleven, and many more. But all of them look like they don't want to be allies with us.

Finally, the first day of Training is over, and I walk over to the elevator with Jade. "This sucks," I snarl. "They're all a bunch of idiots."

He nods his assent. "Let's just beat them up tomorrow," he says. "We'll show them who's boss."

I smile to myself. Tomorrow is going to be fun.


	17. Training: Day Two

**A/N: I'm sorry for updating late, I had a lot of homework, and this chapter isn't up to my usual standards. Winter Break just started four hours ago, and I'll try to update every day because I don't have anything to do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Hunger Games _or the movie _Dodgeball_. There's a blatant _That '70s Show_ reference in this chapter. Try to find it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Training: Day Two<strong>

**Lilac Farnham-District Eleven**

I spend most of the second training session hanging around the knot tying station, watching intently as the trainer shows me various snares, all of which can kill a full-grown man. Most of them are quite gruesome, especially a life-sized twitch up snare which will instantly hang a victim when triggered. The trainer, a former Peacekeeper, isn't much better. He seems to be captivated with suffering and death. The only reason why I bother staying with him is because his traps are the only way I'll stay alive in the arena. I considered using another weapon, but most of them are just as disgusting as the traps. At least a snare probably won't spray an opponent's guts all over the place. The thought of it makes me sick.

So I stay with the instructor, trying my best not to lose my breakfast as he describes a rather nasty trap that will twist a person's head three hundred and sixty degrees. He then has me reconstruct it, wire by wire, which I can barely do with my trembling fingers. His smelly breath makes it even harder for me to concentrate.

After I'm done with that particular snare, the instructor shows me one last trap that―surprise!—will spray an opponent's guts all over the place. By that time, I've had enough of the nasty ex-Peacekeeper, so I politely excuse myself and try to get as far away from him as possible.

I somehow end up at the edible plants station, and that's where I stay for the rest of the day: trying to distinguish edible plants from poisonous ones. While it gets boring pretty quickly, I'm still glad that I've escaped the weird trainer. _At least he hasn't come after me ye_t, I think to myself.

Just as I've finished that thought, I look up and see the instructor looming over me. "There you are," he says. "I've just invented a new trap. Do you want to test it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Corbin Arwin-District Seven<strong>

The crazy sword fighting instructor is still there today. I was hoping that the Peacekeepers were going to haul him off after I complained about him to my mentor. I guess I shouldn't have bothered, because my mentor is a hopeless drunk who can barely get himself dressed in the morning. But I still had to try. If my mentor can't even help me here, he'll be of no use during the Games.

Instead of wasting time sneaking up and attacking me, the trainer rips the cloth that says _7_ off of my back and pulls me into the elevator. As soon as the doors close, he whispers to me, "Once we get to ground floor, follow me. Keep your head down and don't talk to anyone."

"What are we doing?" I whisper back. "Are you helping me escape?"

He laughs mirthlessly. "No, that would be impossible," he says. "Instead, I'm going to help you win."

"How?" I ask, trying not to sound disappointed.

"You'll see," is all that he says.

When we get out of the elevator, I do as he says and silently follow him out of the Training Center. We walk a few blocks and stop at the edge of a busy street.

"Run," he says.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Run across the road and come back without getting run over," he replies.

I look out at the bustling street and then back at him. "You're crazy," I say. "I'll get myself killed."

He shakes his head. "If you can dodge traffic, then you can dodge a ball. Or a sword." he says. "Now go!"

With that, he shoves me into the street.

For a second, I stand there, stunned, while a car rushes towards me. I finally regain control of my senses and leap aside...right into the path of a bus. I quickly run out of its way and nearly get hit by another bus. I dodge this one and two more cars before reaching a small concrete island in the middle of the road.

Traffic flows in the opposite direction on the other side of the island, so I keep my eyes on the cars around me as I dash past them, trying not to get run over. I finally manage make it to the other side of the street unscathed, and turn around to look at the trainer. He's making a beckoning motion with his hand—as if he thinks that I'll actually listen to him and come back. This is my first taste of freedom since the Reapings, and I'm not going to give it up so easily Instead, I turn away from him and look down the road. Two Peacekeepers are standing by a traffic light, smoking and talking. Their backs are turned to me, but it's still too risky to make a run for it. I sigh and get ready to cross the street a second time.

This time, I try to get back as quickly as possible, not wanting to attract the attention of the Peacekeepers. The first part of the way is easy, and I get to the island without much of a struggle. But the second half is more challenging, especially since my right eye is weaker than my left. I nearly get hit a couple of times, missing cars only by inches. But even with that disadvantage, I'm still able to dodge past four lanes of traffic unharmed. With one more lane left to go, I make a reckless dash for the sidewalk as fast as I can...and promptly get hit by a car.

Fortunately, the car is moving fairly slowly and I manage to ride out the blow and leap onto the hood with nothing more than a bruise. The driver's my bigger concern. He honks his horn, runs out of his car, and begins chasing me while swearing like a sailor. We weave in and out of Capitol traffic for what seems like hours, until he finally gives up and flips me the bird as I climb over a wall and dash into a narrow side alley.

It takes me a while for me to find my way back to the trainer. When I approach him, he looks at me with an amused expression on his face. "The first rule of survival is to never let your guard down," he says. "Let's try that again."

* * *

><p><strong>Leo Vant-District Four<strong>

"You're insane," I tell Cryme as we walk towards the boy from District Twelve. "He'll waste you."

"Nonsense," he says. "I can take him on."

"Have you noticed the fact that he's six feet tall?" I ask. He shrugs. "Just don't blame me if you get your ass kicked."

He winks at me. "My dear, if you don't shut up, I'll stick my foot up your ass. Now go away."

I sigh and duck behind a rack of weights, quietly watching as Cryme strolls towards the boy from Twelve, who is practicing throwing axes. His plan to murder every single tribute not in our Career Pack will probably end in disaster. Which is probably why Jade made me tag along and cover for him.

Cryme casually picks up the biggest axe on the rack and slowly walks towards the boy from District Twelve. As usual, the boy begins to walk away as soon as Cryme gets too close to him. But this time, Cryme starts to run towards him as fast as he can. The boy also quickens his pace, and the two of them dash around the room for a while before Cryme finally corners Twelve in a remote area of the Training Center. "Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" he shouts.

I suppress a laugh as the boy slowly turns around and faces Cryme. This is going to be entertaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a great weekend! Please review!<strong>


	18. Training: Day Three

**A/N: Training scores are up! They're at the end of this chapter. Please don't be mad at me if I gave your tribute a score you don't like. I tried to give all of the non-bloodbath characters at least a 5, the average score.**

***READ THIS*: By the way, if your tribute is a bloodbath, don't worry. If you PM me by noon on Thursday and tell my why you're not reviewing frequently, and promise to review more often in the future, then I'll take your tribute off the list. I know that I'm sounding douchey about my lack of reviews, and I'm sorry if I pissed you off.**

* * *

><p><strong>Training: Day Three, Gamemaker Sessions<strong>

**Onyx Marxx- District Two**

My entire body hurts when I wake up today. And it's all Cryme's fault. If he hadn't picked a fight with that stupid boy from District Twelve, I wouldn't have had to jump in to save his stupid ass. And then the other twenty-one tributes wouldn't have joined the fray, causing a huge brawl and forcing the Head Trainer to shut down the entire training session early. _Yep, Training was a complete disaster_, I think as I get dressed.

I'm feeling nervous as I walk to the dining table and wolf down my breakfast. Jade is already waiting for me by the elevator, with a huge bruise under his eye. We ride down to the training room in silence.

The private sessions begin at ten o' clock sharp. First they pull out Cryme, who entertains the Gamemakers for a good thirty minutes before they call in Aeron. Aeron's private session is much shorter than Cryme's, lasting for only ten minutes. Then, it's Jade's turn. Jade gives me a curt nod before walking into the unknown alone. He won't have a problem getting a ten.

I'm beginning to grow uneasy. What if the Gamemakers give me a bad score? What if I screw up so badly that they give me a zero? I try to keep myself calm as I wait for Jade to finish impressing the Gamemakers. I'm the strongest girl out of the twelve. I'll get at least a nine, I tell myself.

Finally, after what seems like hours, they call me in. My heart is pounding so loudly that I'm sure they can hear it. They can probably smell my fear, which must me radiating out of me in waves. Those sick bastards...it's their fault I'm a nervous wreck.

There's nothing more for me to do other than to do what my mentor told me. I grab two of the longest knives that I can find, holding one in each hand. I test their weight. They're perfectly balanced and somewhat blunt, but they're perfect.

I stroll down to the training dummies. Without a word, I position myself in front of the largest two. I can see the Gamemakers ahead of me, whispering to each other and drinking from long stemmed wineglasses. A few of them are watching me intently, especially the man sitting at the center of the table, who, judging from his position, appears to be the Head Gamemaker. But the rest of them are bored, either telling jokes or drinking. My mentor told me that I should try to get their attention before doing anything. So I yell "STOP!" as loudly as I can.

All of them fall silent and look at me. Some have sneers on their faces, as if they can't wait to give me a bad score. I ignore them and look at the Head Gamemaker. He nods. "Begin," he says.

With a flick of my wrist, I one knife flying towards the dummy on the left. Before it even hits the dummy, I charge towards the one on the right, slicing it in half with one blow. With another strike, I send its head rolling towards the Gamemakers. Without stopping, I pull the knife out of the other dummy and begin hacking it to pieces. I keep on slashing and cutting at the dummies until there's nothing left of them except for foam and stuffing. The Gamemakers watch me in silence, stunned by my savagery.

Then the Head Gamemaker claps. "You may go," he says, pointing at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Dust Leone-District Nine<strong>

_Thwock. Thwock. Thwock_. The sound of spears piercing training dummies fills the room as I send one after another through their hearts. It's pretty good throwing, but most of the Gamemakers' attention is focused on their food and drinks.

I sigh. Although some of them are watching, most of them are still bored out of their minds. I'll have to find some way to get them to notice me.

I silently drag forward all of the training dummies that I can find, grouping them into ten columns of three. Then, I place all of them in front of the Gamemakers, obscuring most of them from view. I take twenty steps back, and turn around and look at them. I grab a spear and fling it at the three dummies on the far left. The spear goes through all of them, and then hits the force field. With a tremendous screech, it flies backwards, taking the dummies along with it and exposing the surprised faces of the Gamemakers.

I repeat the process with all ten columns of dummies. By the time the dummies on the far right have been removed, all of the Gamemakers' eyes are focused on me. _They're examining me, trying to decide what score to give me_, I think. I stare back at them and flex my muscles, trying to look bigger than I really am.

Our little staring match is interrupted when the Head Gamemaker noisily opens a bottle of wine. "Very good," he says. "The door is that way."

* * *

><p><strong>Everit Spadiks-District Twelve<strong>

It's not until I'm standing in front of the Gamemakers that I realize that I have no idea of what I'm going to do. I stand there awkwardly, trying to think of a way to impress them. Unfortunately, most of them are either asleep or drunk, so I might as well be trying to impress a bag of bricks.

The Head Gamemaker is the only one awake, and I can see that even he's starting to get bored. "Well?" he asks me impatiently, before proceeding to chug a glass of clear liquor in one gulp.

_Start simple_, I tell myself. It's the advice my mentor gave me this morning. Of course, he was drunk and semiconscious when he told me that, but it wouldn't hurt to try...

Minutes pass as I stand there, trying to think of something simple yet interesting. Meanwhile, the Head Gamemaker continues emptying glass after glass of liquor. "Yeah..." he finally slurs. "You can go now. The door...is that way..." he trails off, pointing at the ceiling.

Just then, I'm struck with a decent idea. It's dangerous and unsanitary, but it's still worth a shot. I quickly walk towards the axe fighting station, and grab four of the smallest axes that I can find.

I quickly dash back to the Gamemakers. Most of them are asleep now, but what I'm about to do will surely attract their attention

"May I have your attention? " I yell. The Head Gamemaker sits up and watches me drowsily._ It's not enough_, I tell myself. With one fluid motion, I fling the axe at the Gamemakers' table. It hits the force field and bounces back at me, as I expected. But it causes such a loud screech that it rouses most of them from their stupor. Several of them shriek, and one of them swears drunkenly.

I catch the axe with one hand. The Gamemakers are now staring at me with renewed interest. "What is it?" the Head Gamemaker asks.

Without a word, I set two of the axes down on a conveniently located table. Then, I fling the remaining two axes in the air and begin to juggle them.

Juggling's not so hard. My father taught me some of it. The rest I learned from some weird guy who's always hanging around the mines. It's all about finding the right balance. The axes are well balanced, so all I need to do is to set a good rhythm for myself.

Without taking my eyes off of the axes, I add a third, and then a fourth axe to my cycle. The Gamemakers are all watching me with eyes as big as saucers, captivated by my beautiful but deadly display of grace.

The Head Gamemaker finally stops me. "You may go," he says, taking a sip from his cup. Slowly, I catch all for axes and put them back. Then, without a word, I walk out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Scores<strong>

**District 1**

Boy: Cryme Renn-9

Girl: Aeron Silversmith-9

**District 2**

Boy: Jade Almodine-10

Girl: Onyx Marxx-10

**District 3**

Boy: Clue Tedder-6 ***BLOODBATH***

Girl: Jennifer Anderson-4 ***BLOODBATH***

**District 4**

Boy: Leo Vant-10

Girl: Katelynn O'Soren-9

**District 5**

Boy: Llewellyn White-6

Girl: Cleo Belmark-6

**District 6**

Boy: Domitian Nex-4 ***BLOODBATH***

Girl: Callarie "Calla" Morones-8

**District 7**

Boy: Corbin Arwin-8

Girl: Loren Wriley-5 ***BLOODBATH***

**District 8**

Boy: Ford Trenner-7 ***BLOODBATH***

Girl: Laurath Cavenson-5 ***BLOODBATH***

**District 9**

Boy: Dust Leone-8

Girl: Juliet Noelle McCormick-5 ***BLOODBATH***

**District 10**

Boy: Xavier Latex-3 ***BLOODBATH***

Girl: Hellan Codrich-5

**District 11**

Boy: Toby Pulse-6 ***BLOODBATH***

Girl: Lilac Farnham-6

**District 12**

Boy: Everit Spadiks-8

Girl: Brooke Evelyn-4 ***BLOODBATH***


	19. Interviews

**A/N: I don't have much to say. **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Your tribute will probably not die tomorrow.**

**By the way, if you want your tribute to be in an alliance, PM it to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Interviews<strong>

**Katelynn O'Soren-District Four**

The first three districts go by in a blur. First, there's Aeron, who uses the quiet and mysterious angle. Next comes Cryme, who's ferocious and bloodthirsty. Onyx does a good job of being ruthless and heartbreaking, while Jade acts cold and cocky. Both of the District Three tributes are viciously arrogant, yet forgettable compared to the Careers.

Then, it's my turn. My mentor spent a long time trying to come up with a proper interview angle for me to use. Unlike the other Careers, I'm not a cruel or sadistic person. I'm the only one of the five of us who actually didn't want to get Reaped. So instead of acting like them, my mentor is making me act innocent and girly for the interviews. It's kind of degrading, but it's better than pretending to be a murderer.

I quietly trot up to the interviewer, the famous Tiberius Flickerman, and shake his hand. Tonight, his makeup is purple, making him look slightly demonic. His suit, dotted with thousands of lights, makes him look somewhat creepier. As if a clown had beaten up a stockbroker and stolen his clothing.

After the roar of the crowd dies down, Tiberius gets down to business.

"You've done quite well in training," he says. "A nine is an excellent score for a thirteen year old like you."

I blush. "It's all because of my mentor, Ariel. She's my favorite person back in District Four."

"Then who's your favorite person in the Capitol so far?" he asks.

I smile and answer, "Probably my stylist, Jovian. The dresses that he's designed for me are amazing."

Tiberius nods in agreement. "He's definitely a brilliant stylist. You look wonderful in your interview dress."

I blush and nod again. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately.

We both keep on talking for a while until the buzzer sounds and I have to walk back to my seat. I sigh in relief. I can't believe that I got through that...especially when everything that I was saying was a total lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo Belmark-District Five<strong>

After the boy from District Four walks back to his seat, they call my name. I slowly stand up and begin walking towards Tiberius. Every step is an effort, and by the time I've walked up to him, I'm covered in sweat. I make a mental note to myself to kill my stylist later. The dress she designed for me is completely made out of metal and weighs about fifty pounds.

Tiberius shakes my hand and looks at me sympathetically. "How do you like the Capitol so far, Cleo?" he asks.

I want to scream out _You're all a bunch of disgusting freaks that deserve to die_, but that would surely get my family punished. So instead, I say, "It's great. Especially the food."

Some of the audience laughs, and Tiberius joins in as well.

"I agree," he answers. "What else has interested you so far?"

"My stylist, Tamora, has been wonderful to me," I reply.

"Really?" he asks. "The dresses that she's made you appear to be quite a handful."

I try to smile. "Well, the fact that she hasn't killed me yet is a miracle," I answer.

He laughs again, and more of the audience joins in this time.

We continue making small talk for the rest of my interview, with him asking me questions and me trying to keep my hatred for him and his fellow Capitolites in check as I answer them.

Finally, the buzzer sounds. I sigh quietly in relief, because I don't think that I could have lasted another minute listening to his infuriating voice while wearing a fifty pound hunk of metal. I slowly totter back to my seat as Llewellyn walks up. He's dressed in a similar, but apparently lighter outfit, judging from the way he's walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellan Codrich-District Ten<strong>

Districts One through Nine go by in a blink of an eye. Everyone is moving so fast that I can barely comprehend what they're saying.

Finally, it's my turn. I walk up to Tiberius and shake his hand.

"Do you think the odds will be in your favor this year?" he asks me.

I smile humorlessly. "They were never in my favor, from the second I got reaped," I say. "But I guess I should always look on the bright side of life."

As I'm saying that, I suddenly remember a song. I learned it a long time ago, and it doesn't really fit the occasion, but it'll surely charm over the audience.

I begin to sing:

_Some things in life are bad__  
><em>_They can really make you mad__  
><em>_Other things just make you swear and curse__  
><em>_When you're chewing on life's gristle__  
><em>_Don't grumble, give a whistle__  
><em>_And this'll help things turn out for the best_

_And always look on the bright side of life__  
><em>_Always look on the light side of life_

_If life seems jolly rotten__  
><em>_There's something you've forgotten__  
><em>_And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing__  
><em>_When you're feeling in the dumps__  
><em>_Don't be silly chumps__  
><em>_Just purse your lips and whistle, that's the thing_

_And always look on the bright side of life__  
><em>_Come on!__  
><em>_Always look on the right side of life_

_For life is quite absurd__  
><em>_And death's the final word__  
><em>_You must always face the curtain with a bow__  
><em>_Forget about your sin__  
><em>_Give the audience a grin__  
><em>_Enjoy it, it's your last chance anyhow_

_So, always look on the bright side of death__  
><em>_A-just before you draw your terminal breath_

_Life's a piece of shit__  
><em>_When you look at it__  
><em>_Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true__  
><em>_You'll see it's all a show__  
><em>_Keep 'em laughing as you go__  
><em>_Just remember that the last laugh is on you_

_And always look on the bright side of life__  
><em>_Always look on the right side of life._

Tiberius is stunned. "That was beautiful...even though it had nothing to do with the conversation," he says. "Do they have Monty Python in District Ten?"

"No," I answer. "I just learned the song from some drunk guy lying around in the pastures."

"Whatever," he says. "Let's give Hellan one last round of applause," he shouts as the buzzer goes off.

The roar of the crowd is deafening as I walk back to my seat.

* * *

><p><strong>The Games begin tomorrow! :D<strong>


	20. Into the Fire: The Bloodbath

**A/N: This took a while for me to write. I hope you like it!**

**By the way, I'll be taking a break for the weekend.**

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Fire: The Bloodbath<strong>

**Leo Vant-District Four**

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the one hundred and ninety-sixth Hunger Games begin!" booms the voice of Trajan Templesmith as I rise out of my launch tube.

The first thing I notice about the arena is the smell. It's sharp, tangy, and salty, just like the ocean back home in District Four. I look around, observing the landscape around me, and trying to figure out where the hell I am.

The arena is a vast forest, filled with huge trees that tower high up into the sky. Bright sunlight floods through the branches, illuminating part of the golden Cornucopia and the clearing around it. To my front, back, and right, the trees go on where the clearing ends, seemingly forever. I can hear the shrieks and cries of hundreds of birds and animals in there.

Meanwhile, to my left, the trees are becoming smaller and sparser. The salty smell also seems to be coming from that way. The ground is strewn with mossy boulders, rocks, and logs.

I turn my attention back to the Cornucopia, searching for weapons and other useful items. I spot a bow and a quiver of arrows propped up against a crate in the mouth of the Cornucopia. They're the perfect weapons. _Those are mine_, I decide. I stretch and get ready to run. The minute must almost be over...

_Five...four...three...two...one..._I count down in my head.

Finally, the gong rings out and all hell breaks loose. The bloodbath has begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Ford Trenner-District Eight<strong>

When the gong sounds, I don't waste any time. I'm running towards a set of axes thirty yards away before most of the other tributes have even moved. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the girl from District Three sprinting toward them as well.

I reach the axes first, and pick out a large double bladed one, with a handle as long as my arm. The girl reaches the stack right after me and picks out a smaller one.

I grin. "You're going down, District Three."

"I don't think so," she shoots back.

I charge towards her, swinging my axe at her head. She brings her own axe up to block the blow, and our blades crash together with a screech. I kick her legs out from under her, and she collapses to the ground.

Before I can move in to finish her, she rolls back and stands up. "You'll die for that," she snarls.

This time, she's the one charging towards me. However, instead of blocking her blow, I dodge to the right, and her axe misses, causing her to stumble forward. I swing my axe towards her exposed neck, but she's expecting it and ducks. The blade passes harmlessly over her head.

Before I can respond, she leaps at me, bringing her axe down towards my skull. I take a step backwards, and it misses me by an inch.

She steps back, and I can see that she's exhausted. Swinging a ten pound axe back and forth must be pretty tiring, especially when you know that you could be dying any moment. Sweat is pouring down her face, and her breath is coming in ragged gasps.

I'm feeling pretty burnt out too, but this opportunity is too good to miss. I rush towards the girl, swinging my axe at her neck. She brings her own axe up to block the blow, but she's too slow. My axe buries itself deep into her throat, almost severing her head from her body. She collapses, as dead as a doornail, but I strike her with my axe again and again, enjoying the gurgling sound her neck makes as it spits out blood.

I've made my first kill.

* * *

><p><strong>Onyx Marxx-District Two<strong>

I pull my twin knives out of their sheathes. They're perfectly polished and gleaming, and I'm reluctant to ruin them. But I'll need a lot of kills to win over sponsors. So I finish admiring my weapons and scan the area for targets. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot the girl from Twelve, dashing off with a large backpack.

"Not so fast," I yell as I sprint after her. She sees me coming and tries to run faster, but the backpack is slowing her down.

I finally catch up to her and slash at her with my left knife. She blocks it with her dagger, and then drops her pack. It lands by my feet, and I stumble, nearly tripping over it.

She takes advantage of this and lashes out with her dagger. I duck, and then tackle her, and she falls. I pin her down. She screams in terror, perhaps hoping that one of her allies will come and rescue her. I cut her across the face with my right knife to shut her up. Instead, she just screams louder. This is starting to get boring.

"Goodbye, District Twelve." I snarl. Then I stab her in the chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Katelynn O' Soren-District Four<strong>

I spot the boy from Eleven charging at me, clumsily brandishing a spear. I easily dodge his thrust, and grab the shaft, twisting it out of his grasp. It falls to the ground and I kick it away.

The boy glares at me, and then pulls a knife out of his belt. With a shout, he leaps at me. I block his knife with my harpoon, but then he kicks my leg hard and I stumble back.

I pull my dagger out of my boot and slash at him. He blocks it with his knife, exposing his side in the process. I use the opportunity to drive my harpoon through his left lung.

He coughs, and blood flows out of his mouth. His lips are moving, as if he's trying to say something, but no words come out. Then he falls to the ground, dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Corbin Arwin-District Seven<strong>

I watch as the boy from District Two pulls out his bloodied sword from the boy from Six's chest. The dead boy slumps to the ground, his shirt stained red. Then, the boy from District Two sees me and starts to chase me.

I try to run faster, deeper into the woods. _I can't die now_, I tell myself. _I have to win, to come home alive._

It's no use. The boy from Two, unhindered by an eight pound backpack and a pair of swords, is gaining on me. He's only twenty yards behind me now. _I have to find some way to lose him_, I think.

I suddenly turn left, hurdling over a moss covered log, trying to throw him off. It slows him down, but it doesn't stop him.

My trip suddenly ends at a thirty foot cliff. Below me, there's a grassy meadow that stretches on for half a mile. I glance behind me. The Career is only thirty feet away from me now, his face alight with bloodlust and determination. I look back down at the meadow below and make my decision. Moving as quickly as I can, I throw off my backpack and crouch down on it, trying not to poke myself with my swords.

Without looking back, I jump off of the cliff, desperately hoping that the backpack will make a good cushion.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade Almodine-District Two<strong>

As I head back into the clearing, I automatically scan the area for any potential victims. Quite a few of the other tributes have already been butchered by my Career Pack. But there are still some of them that free for the taking. The first target I find is the puny boy from District Ten. He should be an easy kill.

I sprint towards him, my two swords gleaming in the sunlight. Before he can react, I'm already on him. With a kick, I send him sprawling on the ground. I bring both of my swords towards his neck, but he squirms out of my reach and brandishes a heavy, two handed sword that he can barely lift.

He laughs insanely, and then charges towards me, thrusting his sword forward as he runs. With a flick of my wrist, I knock the sword out of his weakened grasp. Then, I stab him through the heart with one of my swords while bringing my other sword down onto his neck in a deadly arc.

His eyes glaze over and his head goes flying, landing five feet away and rolling a few more feet before crashing into the girl from District Three's corpse. His headless body slumps to the ground, very bloody and very dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Cryme Renn-District One<strong>

I spot the midget from Three running towards me as fast as his little legs can carry him, wildly waving a spiked mace that's much too big for him above his head. How cute...I'm looking forward to killing him.

Just as he reaches me and swings his mace, I sidestep his attack and lash out at him with my longsword. Unfortunately, I misjudge the blow and end up missing him and stumbling forward. He screams, and then bashes his mace into my shoulder.

Fortunately, he isn't very strong, and the mace barely penetrates my skin. I snarl at him and then hack one of his arms off with my sword. He screams again and drops the mace.

Now the boy is backing away from me, looking terrified. I charge forward, and he tries to run. He trips on a sack of flour and falls over. I catch up to him, enjoying his look of pure terror as he cradles the stump where his elbow used to be.

He's growing paler and paler, and it looks like he'll die of blood loss before I get to have any fun with him. With one last look at his frightened face, I slice his torso open and pull his intestines out.

They're still warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilac Farnham-District Eleven<strong>

The bloodbath has become a nightmare.

I hide in a bush with Hellan, watching as the horror unfolds around me. I notice Loren, struggling against the girl from District Two. Both of them are somewhat evenly matched: while the Career is stronger, Loren is much more nimble. The two of them appear to be exhausted. I want to jump in and help Loren, but that would probably be suicide. So I force myself to silently watch them instead.

The girl from Two stabs at Loren with both of her knives, but she jumps out of the way easily, retaliating with a slash from her own knife. The girl blocks it with one knife, and then brings her other one down at Loren's head.

Instead of jumping back, Loren rushes forward, thrusting her knife at the Career's chest. The Career leans back, and the knife passes over her. At the same time, she kicks Loren back. Loren tumbles backwards and rolls away. But before she can get up, the girl walks up to Loren and pins her down with her boot.

I turn away as her blade flashes down towards Loren's exposed neck. "We should go now," I say to Hellan.

She nods, and the two of us pick up our backpacks, heading deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Callarie Morones-District Six<strong>

I watch in outrage as the boy from District Four shoots an arrow at the girl from Nine. _Those should be mine_, I think to myself. If I could, I would run in there, hack the boy to pieces, and take the bow and arrows for myself.

The girl from District Nine runs out of the way, ducking behind the Cornucopia for cover. The boy follows her, preparing to shoot at her again. I silently watch as the boy follows her. For a moment, I can't see either of them. Then I see the Career walk back around, with a confused expression on his face. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the girl climbing on top of the Cornucopia. She must have hidden somewhere under the horn.

The boy finally notices the girl and shouts something. The girl tries to run, but there's nowhere to go. She climbs up to the very tip of the horn, and turns back around to face the boy. Her expression is calm.

Then, the boy shoots her through the heart and she topples out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**Boy: ****Cryme Renn-13**

[Allied with Careers: Onyx, Jade, Katelynn, Leo, Ford]

**Girl: ****Aeron Silversmith-16 **

[Alone]

* * *

><p><strong>District 2<strong>

**Boy: ****Jade Almodine-18**

[Allied with Careers: Onyx, Cryme, Katelynn, Leo, Ford]

**Girl: ****Onyx Marxx-18**

[Allied with Careers: Jade, Cryme, Katelynn, Leo, Ford]

* * *

><p><strong>District 3<strong>

Boy: Clue Tedder-18

_(disemboweled by Cryme)_

Girl: Jennifer Anderson-17

_(throat slit by Ford)_

* * *

><p><strong>District 4<strong>

**Boy: ****Leo Vant-17**

[Allied with Careers: Jade, Cryme, Katelynn, Onyx, Ford]

**Girl: ****Katelynn O'Soren-13**

[Allied with Careers: Jade, Cryme, Leo, Onyx, Ford]

* * *

><p><strong>District 5<strong>

**Boy:****Llewellyn White****-15**

[Alone]

**Girl: ****Cleo Belmark-13**

[Alone]

* * *

><p><strong>District 6<strong>

Boy: Domitian Nex-18

_(Stabbed by Jade)_

**Girl: ****Callarie "Calla" Morones-16**

[Alone]

* * *

><p><strong>District 7<strong>

**Boy: ****Corbin Arwin-17**

[Alliance: Dust, Everit]

Girl: Loren Wriley-16

_(Throat slit by Onyx)_

* * *

><p><strong>District 8<strong>

**Boy: ****Ford Trenner-17**

[Allied with Careers: Jade, Cryme, Leo, Onyx, Katelynn]

**Girl:****Laurath Cavenson-13**

[Alone]

* * *

><p><strong>District 9<strong>

**Boy: ****Dust Leone-16**

[Alliance: Corbin, Everit]

Girl: Juliet Noelle McCormick-15 ½

_(Shot by Leo)_

* * *

><p><strong>District 10<strong>

Boy: Xavier Latex-13

_(Decapitated by Jade)_

**Girl: ****Hellan Codrich-15**

[Alliance: Lilac]

* * *

><p><strong>District 11<strong>

Boy: Toby Pulse-15

_(Stabbed by Katelynn) _

**Girl: ****Lilac Farnham-13**

[Alliance: Hellan]

* * *

><p><strong>District 12<strong>

**Boy:****Everit Spadiks****-17**

[Alliance: Corbin, Dust]

Girl: Brooke Evelyn-18

_(Stabbed by Onyx)_

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!<strong>


	21. Bodycount

**A/N: I was out of town for a while and I didn't get a chance to update. Sorry about that.**

**Here's the rest of Day 1!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bodycount<strong>

**Dust Leone-District Nine**

"Corbin?" I yell. "CORBIN!"

Everit pokes me in the back. "Quiet," he hisses. "The Careers will find us if you keep on yelling like that."

The two of us have been searching for Corbin for over an hour, and we still haven't found a single clue pointing to where he is. It's around noon, and the sun is mercilessly beating down on our necks and backs, drenching us in sweat.

"This is hopeless," I snarl, stepping over a log. "He's probably dead by now, if the Careers haven't killed him already."

Everit sighs, poking at a bush with one of his axes. "He's must be somewhere around here. We shouldn't give up yet."

I grumble and keep on walking, kicking at rocks as I go. Everit is still looking for Corbin, but I can see that even he's beginning to lose hope.

I swear as I stub my toe on a particularly large rock. I kick it again, but it still won't budge. With a yell, I pick it up and hurl it as far as I can. It flies over the edge of a cliff and falls out of sight.

Suddenly, someone shouts out in surprise, and the rock comes flying back up, bouncing off of the edge of the cliff and falling back down. I rush over and see a tribute standing there, looking dazed but annoyed. His clothes are rumpled, and there are bits of grass stuck in his hair, but there's no doubt about who it might be.

"Corbin!" I yell, as I hurry down the cliff with Everit. "What are you doing down there?"

He tells us and then glares at me. "What did you throw that rock for?"

"Sorry," I shrug.

He sighs, and then picks up his backpack and swords and puts them on. "We should get the hell out of here," he says. "The Careers will be after me soon once they figure out that I'm not dead."

"Where should we go?" asks Everit.

"East," says Corbin, pointing across the meadow and at the forest. "We'll head east."

* * *

><p><strong>Aeron Silversmith-District One<strong>

By the time I've finally stopped running, it's late afternoon. I've reached the banks of a wide river, and found a decent place to stay for the night: a tiny space between two boulders. Although it's rather cramped in there, it provides some protection against the cold and the weather.

As I settle down in my new home, the cannons finally begin to sound out. One, two three…all the way up to eight. _Eight deaths in the bloodbath_, I think to myself. That's a rather small number of fatalities, but not unheard of.

I spend the rest of the afternoon going through my supplies. In my backpack, I find a box of matches, a water bottle, a dozen water purification tablets, a thin blanket, a loaf of bread, a compass, a can of soup, and a knife. I'm tempted to throw the knife into the river, but then I remember that I still might need it to cut my bread and open the can of soup. So I keep it with me, trying not to look at it as I put the rest of my supplies back into the pack. I don't eat for the rest of the afternoon. The bloodbath has made me lose my appetite, and I'll need to conserve the food that I have.

Finally, the seal shines in the sky and they begin to play the anthem. I crawl out of my space to see who died.

The first face they show is the girl from District Three. That must mean that Cryme and the tributes from District Two are still alive. The next face is her district partner's. Then they show the boy from District Six, followed by the girls from Seven and Nine. _Three more deaths_, I tell myself.

The last three faces in the sky are those of the boys from Districts Ten and Eleven, and then the girl from Twelve. With a final burst of music, they flash the seal and the sky goes dark again. _Eight deaths_, I tell myself as my eyelids begin to grow heavy. _A third of us are dead. Fifteen more to go…_

* * *

><p><strong>Leo Vant-District Four<strong>

Night has fallen by the time we've finished moving our stuff out of the clearing and onto an adjacent hill. The six of us are all tired and sweaty, but Jade is still insistent on going out and looking for more people to kill.

"We need more kills," he says, slamming his sword into the dirt. "The bloodbath was a complete embarrassment. We need to take action NOW."

"Is he always this weird?" I hear Katelynn whisper to Onyx.

Then he frowns. "But first things first. We need a team name."

We all stare at him. "Are you crazy?" Ford asks.

"Possibly," replies Jade. "Now, does anyone have any suggestions?"

We stare at him and he stares back. "We're not going anywhere until we have a team name," he says. The rest of us sigh.

"Team Rocket," says Cryme.

"Too childish," says Jade, causing Cryme to jump up and snarl at him in rage.

"The Careers," says Katelynn, looking nervously at Cryme.

"That's stupid," says Jade, forcing me to grab Cryme in order to keep him from lunging at Jade. "That's what the losers in the other Districts call us."

We sit there in silence for a while, trying to figure out a way to shut Jade up. We must be the laughingstock of Panem right now.

"The Ninja Koalas," Ford finally sneers at Jade.

Jade rubs his chin and considers it for a while. Then he nods. "That's perfect. We shall henceforth be known as the Ninja Koalas," he declares. The rest of us stare at him in shock.

"What? I was just joking…" says Ford.

"Thou art a very ragged wart!" screams Cryme.

"It's nice to feel loved," says Jade. "Now let's go hunting. We've got some people to kill."

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**Boy: ****Cryme Renn-13**

[Allied with Careers: Onyx, Jade, Katelynn, Leo, Ford]

**Girl: ****Aeron Silversmith-16**

[Alone]

* * *

><p><strong>District 2<strong>

**Boy: ****Jade Almodine-18**

[Allied with Careers: Onyx, Cryme, Katelynn, Leo, Ford]

**Girl: ****Onyx Marxx-18**

[Allied with Careers: Jade, Cryme, Katelynn, Leo, Ford]

* * *

><p><strong>District 3<strong>

Boy: Clue Tedder-18

_(disemboweled by Cryme)_

Girl: Jennifer Anderson-17

_(throat slit by Ford)_

* * *

><p><strong>District 4<strong>

**Boy: ****Leo Vant-17**

[Allied with Careers: Jade, Cryme, Katelynn, Onyx, Ford]

**Girl: ****Katelynn O'Soren-13**

[Allied with Careers: Jade, Cryme, Leo, Onyx, Ford]

* * *

><p><strong>District 5<strong>

**Boy:****Llewellyn White****-15**

[Alone]

**Girl: ****Cleo Belmark-13**

[Alone]

* * *

><p><strong>District 6<strong>

Boy: Domitian Nex-18

_(Stabbed by Jade)_

**Girl: ****Callarie "Calla" Morones-16**

[Alone]

* * *

><p><strong>District 7<strong>

**Boy: ****Corbin Arwin-17**

[Alliance: Dust, Everit]

Girl: Loren Wriley-16

_(Throat slit by Onyx)_

* * *

><p><strong>District 8<strong>

**Boy: ****Ford Trenner-17**

[Allied with Careers: Jade, Cryme, Leo, Onyx, Katelynn]

**Girl:****Laurath Cavenson-13**

[Alone]

* * *

><p><strong>District 9<strong>

**Boy: ****Dust Leone-16**

[Alliance: Corbin, Everit]

Girl: Juliet Noelle McCormick-15 ½

_(Shot by Leo)_

* * *

><p><strong>District 10<strong>

Boy: Xavier Latex-13

_(Decapitated by Jade)_

**Girl: ****Hellan Codrich-15**

[Alliance: Lilac]

* * *

><p><strong>District 11<strong>

Boy: Toby Pulse-15

_(Stabbed by Katelynn)_

**Girl: ****Lilac Farnham-13**

[Alliance: Hellan]

* * *

><p><strong>District 12<strong>

**Boy:****Everit Spadiks****-17**

[Alliance: Corbin, Dust]

Girl: Brooke Evelyn-18

_(Stabbed by Onyx)_


	22. Outnumbered

**A/N: Is it just me, or was fanfiction down earlier? I would have updated sooner, but I couldn't log on.**

**Anyways, here's Day 2. Nothing happens, no one dies, etc. It's not my best writing, but I wanted to get this over with.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outnumbered<strong>

**Everit Spadiks-District Twelve**

I hear the Careers before I see them.

They appear to be half a mile away, crashing through the woods and arguing loudly with each other as they try to track the rest of us down. I nudge Dust and Corbin, and the three of us dive into a conveniently located bush, watching them as they pass by.

There are five of them: the tributes from Two and Four and the crazy guy from District Eight. The tributes from District One must have stayed behind to guard their camp.

"…a horrible name," the boy from District Four is saying. "What kind of name is 'Ninja Koala'?"

"I think it's a good name," says the boy from Eight, sounding offended.

"Well, you can go―"

The rest of Four's reply is lost when Dust charges out into the open, brandishing his spear at the Careers.

"I'll handle this," I hear the boy from Two say. He walks forward, drawing a huge sword from a sheath slung on his back, and faces Dust. "Submit to me now, and I'll offer you a merciful death," he yells at Dust.

Dust scowls and then charges at the Career. Jade grins for a second, and then slashes at Dust with an inhuman speed. But before his blade reaches its mark, Corbin darts out of the bush and blocks it with his two swords, causing a magnificent screech to sound out through the forest.

"I can manage this," the boy from District Two shouts at the Careers as they step forward to help him. Then he looks Corbin in the eye. "You should have died back at the cliff," he snarls. "Because it's going to be a lot more painful now."

Dust steps up besides Corbin. "If you haven't noticed, there are two of us and one of you," he says.

Two sneers. "I could take on the two of you with both hands tied behind my back," he says.

"Make that three of us," I say as I join them.

The Career's eyes widen as we glare at him. Before he can respond, we're upon him. He's very skilled with his sword, but we're too fast for him to keep up with and we're slowly pushing him back. The other Careers just stand there watching the four of us with amused expressions on their faces.

"Get ready to run," I whisper to Dust and Corbin. "Three...two…one…GO!"

I send Two sprawling in the dirt with a well-placed kick to the chest. Before he can get up, the three of us take off, running as fast as we can and trying not to look back. Behind us, I hear Two pounding his fists on the ground and shouting at us.

"I'll make you pay," he screams. "I'll track you down…and then you'll be sorry!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cryme Renn-District One<strong>

Jade must die.

That bootless knave has forced me to stay behind and guard the camp, as if anyone would be stupid enough to steal from us. Now I have to sit here, doing nothing, while the rest of them get to go around and kill people. I'll blow Jade's brains out once I'm done with Aeron…if boredom doesn't finish me off first.

It can't have been more than five minutes since they left to go hunting, and I'm already bored out of my mind. I sit down on a crate of apples. Then I get up and walk around our camp. I sit back down. Then I get up again. These few hours are going to be painfully boring.

I finally entertain myself with pushing around crates, boxes, bags, and barrels around, trying to do something that will pass the time. For the next hour or so, I take out my anger by arranging our stuff in the shape of a huge pyramid, over twenty feet wide and twenty feet high. It's tiring work, and by the time I've finished, I'm so exhausted that I just lie down on the top and fall asleep.

By the time I wake up, it's morning, and my back is sore from sleeping on a box of watermelons. The torches have burned out, but all of our supplies appear to be untouched, despite the fact that I was asleep. As I suspected, standing guard was pointless. I haven't seen a single soul since the others left. I don't know why Jade has to be so paranoid.

I scramble down the pyramid and start a fire. It's time for breakfast.

Wherever Jade is, I hope he's getting beaten up.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilac Farnham-District Eleven<strong>

It's been over a day since the bloodbath. Now, Hellan and I are standing on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. Below us, waves crash into the rocks, foaming and roaring. It's a beautiful yet terrifying sight.

I turn away, deep in thought. There won't be any water here, for sure. _But there might be food here_, I think to myself. I might be able to catch some fish. We might as well get something to eat, because the only things in our backpacks are sleeping bags, wire, medicine, a lighter, water bottles, and a fancy water purification straw. I give my bag to Hellan and walk over to the edge of the cliff and start looking for a convenient way down.

Eventually, I make it down to the rocks. They're slippery and slimy, but there must be food in here. I begin searching for fish in the tiny pools.

It's obvious at once that there isn't any fish here. The pools are too shallow; they're probably deeper out at sea. Instead, I come across several clams, a small crab, and seaweed. It's a pitiful meal, barely enough for one person. I guess we'll have to find somewhere else to get food.

I stuff the food in my pocket, ignoring the seawater running down my legs, and begin my way back up.

As I'm halfway up the cliff, I call out to Hellan, who has disappeared from view. "There's no food here," I yell, trying to make myself heard over the roar of the waves.

"We should move on, then," she says, in a strangely high pitched voice. I immediately sense danger.

"What's wrong?" I shout, hurrying up the cliff.

"Nothing," she says, in that strange voice. "Come on up."

There's definitely something wrong. I recklessly rush up the last few feet of the cliff and I'm greeted with a nightmare. Hellan is standing there, trying not to scream, as another tribute presses a knife to her throat.

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**Boy: ****Cryme Renn-13**

[Allied with Careers: Onyx, Jade, Katelynn, Leo, Ford]

**Girl: ****Aeron Silversmith-16 **

[Alone]

* * *

><p><strong>District 2<strong>

**Boy: ****Jade Almodine-18**

[Allied with Careers: Onyx, Cryme, Katelynn, Leo, Ford]

**Girl: ****Onyx Marxx-18**

[Allied with Careers: Jade, Cryme, Katelynn, Leo, Ford]

* * *

><p><strong>District 3<strong>

Boy: Clue Tedder-18

_(disemboweled by Cryme)_

Girl: Jennifer Anderson-17

_(throat slit by Ford)_

* * *

><p><strong>District 4<strong>

**Boy: ****Leo Vant-17**

[Allied with Careers: Jade, Cryme, Katelynn, Onyx, Ford]

**Girl: ****Katelynn O'Soren-13**

[Allied with Careers: Jade, Cryme, Leo, Onyx, Ford]

* * *

><p><strong>District 5<strong>

**Boy:****Llewellyn White****-15**

[Alone]

**Girl: ****Cleo Belmark-13**

[Alone]

* * *

><p><strong>District 6<strong>

Boy: Domitian Nex-18

_(Stabbed by Jade)_

**Girl: ****Callarie "Calla" Morones-16**

[Alone]

* * *

><p><strong>District 7<strong>

**Boy: ****Corbin Arwin-17**

**[Alliance: Dust, Everit]**

Girl: Loren Wriley-16

_(Throat slit by Onyx)_

* * *

><p><strong>District 8<strong>

**Boy: ****Ford Trenner-17**

[Allied with Careers: Jade, Cryme, Leo, Onyx, Katelynn]

**Girl:****Laurath Cavenson-13**

[Alone]

* * *

><p><strong>District 9<strong>

**Boy: ****Dust Leone-16**

**[Alliance: Corbin, Everit]**

Girl: Juliet Noelle McCormick-15 ½

_(Shot by Leo)_

* * *

><p><strong>District 10<strong>

Boy: Xavier Latex-13

_(Decapitated by Jade)_

**Girl: ****Hellan Codrich-15**

**[Alliance: Lilac]**

* * *

><p><strong>District 11<strong>

Boy: Toby Pulse-15

_(Stabbed by Katelynn) _

**Girl: ****Lilac Farnham-13**

**[Alliance: Hellan]**

* * *

><p><strong>District 12<strong>

**Boy:****Everit Spadiks****-17**

**[Alliance: Corbin, Dust]**

Girl: Brooke Evelyn-18

_(Stabbed by Onyx)_


	23. The Third Day

**A/N: I'm back from the dead! I know I've been a dick for not updating lately, but I've been SUPER busy with clubs and swimming and homework and finals and stuff. This chapter's shorter and crappier than usual, but I didn't know what to write. I can't decide on who to kill. so PLEASE PM ME who you want to die next. If I can get a majority or something, I might be able to upload another chapter tomorrow. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Third Day<strong>

**Lilac Farnham-District Eleven**

"What do you want?" I ask the girl with the knife as questions thunder through my head._ Why hasn't she killed us yet? Why didn't she just knock Hellan out and take our stuff? And why is she just standing there, staring at me?_

"Nothing much," she replies as she lets Hellan go and puts her knife away. "I was just wondering if you wanted to be in an alliance with me."

"With you?" I ask her incredulously. "Why should we trust you?"

"I could have just as easily killed the two of you and taken your packs," she says. "I only took out my knife because I was afraid that you would…overreact."

Me? Overreact? Yeah, right. But she's still got a point.. She could have killed the two of us without much trouble. "Alright," I say. "We're in an alliance."

And we shake one it.

**…**

The girl, who tells us to call her Calla, suggests that we move away from the sea and back into the woods. "I've found a nice cave where we can spend the night," she says.

So we spend the rest of the afternoon going back to the forest, trekking over boulders and hills, heading northeast until we find a nice little hole where we can spend the night. It's not very big, but it should be able to protect us from the brutal temperatures at night.

"Here," Calla says, quite unnecessarily, as she points at the cave. We take out our sleeping bags, and I set up a few snares nearby.

The evening passes quite uneventfully. Everything is quiet in this part of the arena. We sit around and eat some of Calla's bread and a couple of the roots and berries that I've gathered nearby.

Finally, the anthem begins to play and the seal shines brightly in the sky. As I expected, no one died today. A whole day without blood! The Capitol must be about ready to riot. Unfortunately, their anger is most likely to be taken out on us. It won't be long before the Gamemakers devise some scheme to force us together.

Oh, whatever. I'll worry about that when the time comes. Right now I have to focus on trying to get some sleep while Calla and Hellan are loudly arguing about who gets to have the last sleeping bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Llewellyn White-District Five<strong>

Day Three…and I'm still alive.

It's probably luck that's kept me alive for so long. An arena with food and water, a decent weapon, a pack of Careers that seem to lack brains…I've been unusually lucky lately. If you don't count the fact that I've been reaped and thrown into a bloody gladiator fight to the death. But I guess that things could be a lot worse.

I guess I should just look on the bright side of life, just like that girl from Ten.

By midday, I've finally made my way out of this huge forest and find myself in a vast swamp, filled with slime and debris. Stagnant water rises up to my knees. This really sucks. But after hearing the Careers in the forest last night, I'm not so keen to go back in there.

My foot snags on a root, and I stumble, nearly face planting in the muck. But I keep on moving, trying to run away from the horror of the previous days.

* * *

><p><strong>Onyx Marxx-District Two<strong>

"OK, so would you rather―" Jade begins, but I cut him off.

"Do we have to play this game?" I ask. "It's pointless and boring."

"It is _not_ pointless," Jade huffs. "It helps build team spirit."

"We'll be trying to kill each other in a few days," Leo points out. "What's the point of building team spirit?"

"I have my reasons," Jade says. "Not that I'd expect you to understand them, you spineless―"

In a flash, both of them are standing up with their weapons drawn, glaring at each other from across the fire. I jab Leo in the arm. "Not yet," I hiss into his ear.

Leo, whose face is almost purple, relaxes slightly and sets down his weapons. Jade does the same. "Back to the game," he says, sitting back down, and I have to step on Leo's foot to keep him from lunging at Jade.

Jade's next question is directed at Ford, who has been his lackey ever since the Ninja Koala incident. "Boxers or briefs?"

Leo makes a noise somewhere between a snort and a scream. Ford looks at Jade as if he has some sort of contagious disease. "Boxers…I guess…" he finally says.

I bury my face into my hands. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**Boy: ****Cryme Renn-13**

**[Allied with Careers: Onyx, Jade, Katelynn, Leo, Ford]**

**Girl: ****Aeron Silversmith-16**

[Alone]

* * *

><p><strong>District 2<strong>

**Boy: Jade Almodine-18**

**[Allied with Careers: Onyx, Cryme, Katelynn, Leo, Ford]**

**Girl: Onyx Marxx-18**

**[Allied with Careers: Jade, Cryme, Katelynn, Leo, Ford]**

* * *

><p><strong>District 3<strong>

Boy: Clue Tedder-18

_(disemboweled by Cryme)_

Girl: Jennifer Anderson-17

_(throat slit by Ford)_

* * *

><p><strong>District 4<strong>

**Boy: Leo Vant-17**

**[Allied with Careers: Jade, Cryme, Katelynn, Onyx, Ford]**

**Girl: Katelynn O'Soren-13**

**[Allied with Careers: Jade, Cryme, Leo, Onyx, Ford]**

* * *

><p><strong>District 5<strong>

**Boy:****Llewellyn White****-15**

[Alone]

**Girl: ****Cleo Belmark-13**

[Alone]

* * *

><p><strong>District 6<strong>

Boy: Domitian Nex-18

_(Stabbed by Jade)_

**Girl: ****Callarie "Calla" Morones-16**

**[Alliance: Lilac, Hellan]**

* * *

><p><strong>District 7<strong>

**Boy: ****Corbin Arwin-17**

**[Alliance: Dust, Everit]**

Girl: Loren Wriley-16

_(Throat slit by Onyx)_

* * *

><p><strong>District 8<strong>

**Boy: ****Ford Trenner-17**

**[Allied with Careers: Jade, Cryme, Leo, Onyx, Katelynn]**

**Girl:****Laurath Cavenson-13**

[Alone]

* * *

><p><strong>District 9<strong>

**Boy: ****Dust Leone-16**

**[Alliance: Corbin, Everit]**

Girl: Juliet Noelle McCormick-15 ½

_(Shot by Leo)_

* * *

><p><strong>District 10<strong>

Boy: Xavier Latex-13

_(Decapitated by Jade)_

**Girl: ****Hellan Codrich-15**

**[Alliance: Lilac, Callarie]**

* * *

><p><strong>District 11<strong>

Boy: Toby Pulse-15

_(Stabbed by Katelynn)_

**Girl: ****Lilac Farnham-13**

**[Alliance: Hellan, Callarie]**

* * *

><p><strong>District 12<strong>

**Boy:****Everit Spadiks****-17**

**[Alliance: Corbin, Dust]**

Girl: Brooke Evelyn-18

_(Stabbed by Onyx)_


	24. Plots and Twists

**A/N: Since I haven't updated for two weeks, here's another chapter. Well, it's not really a chapter, but I still can't decide on who to kill. But I'm pretty sure there'll be a death by next chapter.**

**This chapter doesn't have a POV. And the Gamemaker is based off of my brother.**

* * *

><p><strong>Plots and Twists<strong>

Head Gamemaker Damien Khaine was in a bad mood as he sat alone in the dark control room, with the curtains drawn and the lights off. A sliver of light trickled in through the bottom of the doorway, giving the room a ghostly and somewhat creepy look.

The Head Gamemaker himself looked almost as bad. His dark brown hair was dirty and unkempt. His black eyes were red and puffy, with dark circles underneath them. His skin was pale, and his chin was rough with stubble, having not shaved for almost a week. The fact that he hadn't left the Control Room for over three days didn't help either. The Gamemaker was just about ready to pass out from exhaustion.

Being the Head Gamemaker was about putting on a good show. This usually meant forcing the tributes together and making them kill each other as gruesomely as possible. But right now, Damien was failing miserably. It wasn't his entire fault. The tributes all seemed hell-bent on getting as far away from each other as possible. Even the Careers weren't up to their usual standards, arguing about trivial things such as underwear when they should have been looking for new victims.

Pushing a stack of papers out of the way, Gamemaker Khaine exposed the surface of the desk―a huge touch screen displaying a map of the arena, indicating the locations of the tributes with glowing lights. Right now, most of the players were mainly concentrated around the forest area, but they were moving rapidly away from each other.

Scowling, the Gamemaker hit a button on the arm of his chair, causing the entire wall to his left to slide open, revealing a huge grid of screens. Each screen displayed a certain area of the arena. Right now, most of the screens were unoccupied. But several of them in the upper right corner showed the tributes: eating, sleeping and talking in the forest.

Damien fingered a red button on the other arm of his chair. How easy it would be to kill them all with his newest invention! But he couldn't, not just yet, until the tributes were down to the final two. Instead, he contented himself by dousing the tributes with an enormous thunderstorm. Just because he couldn't kill them didn't mean that he couldn't make their lives miserable.

Just then, the phone rang, causing the Head Gamemaker to jump. Only one person had his direct phone number. Most people's calls were forwarded to him by his secretary. So this could only be coming from one person…

Damien answered the phone, fearing for his life. "Mr. President," he stated, trying to keep his voice devoid of emotion.

"Ah, Damien," drawled the president in an equally cold voice. "I'm afraid that we have run into a problem."

"What problem, sir?" the Gamemaker asked, waiting for the blow to fall.

"Unfortunately, due to the lack of bloodshed in these Games, viewer ratings have plummeted. The citizens are dissatisfied with your performance. I haven't killed you yet only because of your successes with the previous two Games," said the president. "Do you remember the conversation we had before these Games?"

"Yes, Mr. President." Damien stated flatly.

"I want the plan ready for execution by the day after tomorrow," said the president. "I trust that it is foolproof?"

"Absolutely, sir." said the Head Gamemaker.

"Very well then," the President said. "And remember, if there is still no killing by sunset tomorrow, then you can expect a firing squad at your door. I have no more to say to you. Goodbye." With that, President Artemidorus Snow hung up.


	25. Cliffhanger

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. I've been really busy lately with school and stuff. Fortunately, my homework load is lessening, so I'll be updating regularly again soon. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger<strong>

**Leo Vant-District Four**

"We should just kill him now," says Cryme. "Before he does any more damage to us."

All five of us Careers, excluding Jade, are standing in the pouring rain and holding a rebellious meeting against our leader while said person is taking a piss in the woods.

Onyx looks doubtful. "Maybe we should wait a while," she says. "He could still be useful to us."

"Nah, we should do him in now," I say. "Maybe this screwed up weather will improve once we've got the blood flowing."

"Alright then," says Cryme. "All of those in favor?"

Cryme, Katelynn, Ford, and I all raise our hands. After we glare at Onyx for a while, she relents and raises her hand too.

"It's settled, then," I say. "The only question is, how should we do it?"

"Having fun here, are we?" A harsh voice cuts across the thunder and rain. We all turn and see Jade standing there, beet red and soaking wet.

"Er…ah…well…" I stammer lamely, trying but failing to look as innocent as possible. The fact that Ford is chanting, "Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" under his breath doesn't help either.

Jade silently raises his huge sword, ready to kill. In response, I raise my bow and aim an arrow at him. It's a stalemate. Neither of us wants to make the first move. Instead, we just stand there, staring at each other. The rain has finally stopped, and the forest is as silent as death. For what seems like an eternity, we try to wait each other out. Then, something above us cracks, and the silence is broken as an acorn falls out of a tree and hits Jade in the head.

He sheathes his sword and catches the acorn in his hand before it hits the ground, staring at the leaves above us. Now would be a good time to take him down, while he's distracted, but something about his almost calm silence tells me to stay as far away from him as I can.

With a powerful fist, he crushes the acorn, grinding it into a grainy powder and drops it. Then, in one fluid movement, he draws a knife out of his belt and throws it into the tree as hard as he can. I hear something rustling, and suddenly a tribute, the boy from District Seven, materializes out of the leaves and jumps to the ground.

Without pausing, he darts off into the woods, closely followed by Jade. Cryme starts to follow them, but I hold him back. "Leave him," I say. "He's as good as dead out there, lost in the woods."

Cryme looks like he's going to protest, but I silence him with a stern look. "That's enough fighting for one day," I say. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>Jade Almodine-District Two<strong>

I can see the boy from District Seven up ahead, racing through the woods. He's weaving a complex path through the trees, trying to confuse me. I smirk. It'll take a lot more than that to confuse Jade Almodine.

I pause for a second to consider my situation. Despite his twists and turns, he's still heading in a single direction―east. That must be where his supplies and allies are.

Instead of following him and his sophisticated path, I keep on running in a straight line, so by the time he's about to change directions, I'm standing in front of him, sword ready. He gulps and races off in the opposite direction, not bothering to mix up his trail this time. I sheathe my sword before following him, because, as my trainer used to say, you should never run with sharp objects. I jog along, intending to let him wear himself out before I catch up to him. Instead, out chase ends abruptly at another cliff, a fifty foot drop into a churning river. The boy looks over the edge, and then looks at me, as if trying to decide which end will be faster. He finally makes up his mind and turns to face me, gripping a sword in each hand.

I grin at him. He's made the wrong choice. This is going to be quite messy.

* * *

><p><strong>Corbin Arwin-District Seven<strong>

If I ever get out of this mess, I've got to remind myself to never listen to another one of Everit's stupid plans again.

Unfortunately, it looks like it's the end of the line for me. Dust and Everit are at least half a mile away. Neither of them will get here in time to help me, if they even know that I'm in trouble. I guess I'm screwed.

Jade swings his huge sword at me, and I leap aside, knowing better than to try and block it. It took me nearly three hours trying to fix the dents in my swords the last time I tried to do that.

Jade then lunges forward, trying to stab me, but I slap his blade aside. He slashes at me, but I roll under his blow and lash out with my own swords, catching him in the side. It doesn't hurt him too badly, though, and he just snarls and yells, "Stay still!"

Yeah, right. If I had actually learned anything at that sword fighting station during Training, I wouldn't have to keep on running and dodging around to keep myself alive. If I actually make it out of these Games alive, I'll personally wring that weird trainer's neck myself.

Unfortunately, the chances of me making it out of these Games alive narrows dramatically when Jade knocks both my swords out of my hands with a quick but powerful blow of his sword. Oh, great.

Jumping off a cliff now seems like a lot less painful option than fighting it out with Jade. I slowly shuffle to the edge of the cliff, facing Jade. I might as well taunt him one last time before I fall to my death.

Jade opens his mouth to speak, but in my mind, I hear my trainer's taunting voice coming out. _"If you can dodge a wrench…you can dodge a sword."_

_ Yeah, thanks a lot, _I think bitterly. _It's not like it's going to be any help to me here._

He lunges at me again, and I tumble off the cliff.

As I go over the edge, my arms suddenly shoot out, gripping the ledge, guided by my insane instinct to survive. Jade, however, isn't so lucky. His momentum carries him off the cliff, and right into a fifty foot drop right onto a rather unhygienic-looking rock. He's somehow managed to impale himself with that huge sword of his, staining his shirt, and the water around him red. I don't need to hear the cannon boom, a few seconds later, to know that he's dead.

Now, I've got to find some way to get out of here. Dust and Everit better find me quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? Hate it? I haven't written anything for quite a while, so it'll take a while to get back on track.**


	26. Slaughterhouse: Part One

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Deaths will be happening a lot more frequently :( , especially with the new Gamemaker trap that's supposed to activate this afternoon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Slaughterhouse: Part One<strong>

**Aeron Silversmith-District One**

_Boom!_

The sound of the cannon startles me, although it's not completely unexpected. The audience back in the Capitol must be getting restless from the lack of blood. It's about time for the Gamemakers to try to force us together.

Who could have died? Hopefully, a Career, but I probably shouldn't get my hopes up. Or maybe it was one of those noisy boys who came through here yesterday. Either way, a kill is a kill. Another death brings me one step closer to home.

Now that there's been another death, the other tributes will be on the alert again, which means that I'll have to move. I kick some dirt over the dying embers of my fire and stomp it until it goes out. Once I'm satisfied that I've left nothing behind, I finally venture out of my cave, heading inland, making sure to keep the river in sight.

I spend the rest of the day walking along the river, with no real destination in mind. There are no more deaths. The forest is fairly peaceful, and it appears that my fellow tributes have left this area behind, which is perfectly fine with me.

Finally, night falls and I sit under a fairly large birch tree and watch the sky in anticipation as the seal shines and the anthem plays. Then the boy from District Two's face lights up the sky and hovers there for about half a minute until the anthem plays again and the sky goes dark.

Jade Almodine? How can he be dead already? He was one of the strongest tributes in the arena. Who could have killed him? The Gamemakers? His fellow Careers? Only one thing is certain in this mystifying puzzle. This arena's a lot more dangerous than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Katelynn O'Soren-District Four<strong>

So Jade's dead.

I didn't expect him to die so quickly, only minutes after we abandoned him. He could have lasted at least a week, with a backpack full of food and a nearby water source. I suspect that the boy from Seven killed him. That guy must be tougher than I thought. How could he have done it? Did he lure Jade into a trap? Or did he call his allies to finish Jade off? Whatever they did, they're clearly a threat to us. They're going to be the next tributes we take down.

"Alright, who should we kill next?" says Leo casually, as if he's asking us to pass the salt.

"Aeron," says Cryme.

Leo sighs. "Why do you hate her so much? She's no threat to us, especially without a weapon."

Cryme's eyes flicker dangerously, as if he wants to say something that he's been holding in. But he just sighs and starts drawing circles in the dirt with his knife.

"Any other suggestions?" asks Leo.

"Everyone," says Ford, and Leo buries his face in his hands. Sometimes I wonder how he's able to keep his sanity while he's trying to control these two clowns.

"Anyone specific?" asks Leo.

"How about the boys that killed Jade?" Onyx proposes.

Leo seems to have no objection to this, and in a minute, the five of us, excluding Ford, who stays behind to guard the camp, are heading out to hunt them down.

* * *

><p><strong>Dust Leone-District Nine<strong>

It's about midday the day after Jade died when the Careers finally find us. Corbin, Everit, and I had just woken up and finished packing up our stuff when they stormed into our camp. I guess we should have been more prepared, but hey, killing people is hard work.

My spear is immediately in my hand, with my backup dagger cleverly concealed in my boot, as my mentor suggested. Corbin stands to my right, ready to fight to the death, with both of his damaged and dented swords in his hands. Everit, who stands to my left, raises one of his axes, ready to throw.

We stare at the Careers for what seems like forever, assessing their strengths and weaknesses. Four of them, the boy from District One, the girl from Two, and both from Four stare back at us. We're outnumbered, but the thought of fleeing doesn't cross my mind. Since I'm dying anyway, I might as well go out with a bang.

I leap forward, and the silence of the clearing is replaced with sound of battle. We attack each other at random, caught up in the fury of battle. I somehow end up fighting the boy from District One. He swings his mace at me, and I duck under the blow, jabbing at his legs as I do so. This throws off his balance, and I throw him to the ground, stabbing my spear down, ready to kill. He rolls aside and kicks at me, forcing me backwards. I plant my spear into the ground, managing to keep myself on my feet.

The boy stands up and throws a knife at me, distracting me long enough for him to pick up his dropped mace. He charges at me, mace raised high, as I thrust my spear forward. He narrowly dodges my spear as I swing it sideways, knocking him off his feet again. I plant my foot on his chest, determined not to miss this time. He's stronger than he looks, though, and pulls my leg off his chest, and shoves me down, knocking me flat on my back. He's smart enough to pin my arms down under me before I can react.

Well, this sucks.

Suddenly, everything seems clearer to me. My adrenaline rush must have just ended, at the most inconvenient moment possible. For the first time, I notice my friends around the clearing, facing down the rest of the Careers. Corbin is locked in battle with the girl from District Two, both of their blades moving too fast for me to see. Everit has already taken an arrow to his calf, but seems to not notice, swinging his axes at the two tributes from Four. With one mighty blow, he hooks his axe under the girl's harpoon and rips the weapon from her hands, knocking her from her feet. But in the meantime, he's exposed himself for a second to the boy from District Four.

A second too long.

Before I can call out a warning, the arrow plunges deep into his chest.


End file.
